Hacia una nueva vida
by girlyamato
Summary: Joey es maltratado por su esposo por lo cual huye de su casa llevando se a su hijo de tres meses, despues de un tiempo consigue trabajar en KC donde tal vez econtrara algo mas que amor con su jefe.... ¿que pasara cuando el esposo de Joey lo encuentre?.
1. Chapter 1 el gran escape

Cap. 1

Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, tal vez un poco mas donde se celebraba la boda de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de todo Japón, justo en la mansión Deblin a las afueras de la Cd. Domino, si el empresario Duke Deblin por fin se casaba con su novio desde hace unos meses, un joven visiblemente atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos melados y claro su siempre bella y cálida sonrisa el nombre del joven era Joey Wheeler, que por el momento era el mas envidiado de los hombres y mujeres por desposar a el empresario de cabellos ébano y ojos color esmeralda, aunque no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas.

Meses después decidieron adoptar un pequeño niño, que a pesar de ser adoptado tenia gran parecido con sus ahora padres, de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas .

En la actualidad en la mansión Deblin se podían escuchar los gritos rabiosos del empresario, toda la servidumbre los observaba desde una distancia segura ya que ninguno quería perder el empleo.

- Duke: ¡¡¡¡ya te dije que no me creo tus escusas!!!!

- Joey: pero Duke amor ya te dije que..

- Duke: ¡¡¡ya basta!!!-le grito dándole una bofetada

- Joey: Duke…-decía mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- Duke: no te hagas la victima en esto, te desapareciste toda la tarde, seguro con tu amante ese chaparro con ojos gigantes

- Joey: Duke ya te he dicho que Yugi es solo mi amigo, fui a su casa por que…

- Duke: no voy a escuchar tus escusas, te quedaras en la mansión, donde yo pueda cuidarte-dijo volteando con intensión de irse

- Joey: pero…-no pudo decir otra cosa ya que Duke se había volteado y abofeteado de nuevo para volver a tomar su camino

Joey se quedo en el pasillo donde una de las señoras de las servidumbre se acerco a el, notando que lloraba de nuevo.

- se encuentra bien señor Joey-

- Joey: si no te preocupes

- quiere que le lleve de comer a su habitación-

- Joey: no gracias- le contesto con su característica sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado- estoy bien creo que me iré a dormir

- que pasa buena noche señor-

El rubio solo asintió alegre a aquella señora que desde que empezaron a pelear Duke y el, fue la única que trataba de ayudarle.

Camino hacia su habitación con paso lento y la cabeza gacha, cuando llego cerro la puerta detrás de el y se derrumbo en el piso en un llanto silencioso, de nuevo lo había echo, Duke lo había golpeado nuevamente y no entendía el por que se había vuelto así, pero ya no lo soportaba mas, ya no podía con ese sufrimiento, camino por su habitación hasta que llego a una cuna de madera, vio dentro de ella y noto que su pequeño hijo de apenas tres meses se encontraba dormido, lo cargo entre sus brazos diciéndole.

- Joey: no te preocupes, tu y yo nos las arreglaremos, no puedo permitir que un día sufras lo mismo que yo- _no dejare que nos encuentre mi pequeño-_

Dejo al bebe un momento en su cama, sabia que Duke se había ido a la oficina de su empresa y llegaría hasta tarde, con velocidad saco sus maletas del armario y puso lo necesario para el y su bebe, habiendo terminado esto tomo a su bebe en brazos y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión Deblin, donde una persona la esperaba.

- creo que es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar señor Joey-

- Joey: gracias por todo Mati (la señora de la servidumbre), los extrañare

- y nosotros a ustedes pero les deseo lo mejor-

- Joey: estaremos bien, adiós

Sin mas salió de la mansión hacia lo que seria su nueva vida y la de su pequeño, camino por largo rato hasta que noto que había llegado al parque central de Domino City donde se sentó en una banca, para descansar un poco, hasta que se sintió con fuerzas de caminar de nuevo, eras ya las once de la noche así que camino mas aprisa para buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche hasta que llego a un pequeño motel, supuso que pro ahora no tenia muchas opciones asi que pago una noche en aquel lugar y se dispuso a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2 Empleo

Cap. 2

Amanecía en la ciudad, parecía un día soleado que cualquiera disfrutaría menos Seto Kaiba que se encontraba en su oficina, tan enojado que ningún empleado se atrevía a acercarse siquiera a la oficina del ceo, se limitaban a escuchar los gritos de su jefe hacia el pobre de su asistente.

- Seto: ¡¡¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE!!!

- lo..lo..lo siento mucho señor Kaiba- trataba de disculparse el pobre hombre

- Seto: Ja acaso crees que te perdonare otra, estoy harto de tu torpeza, todos aquí son unos inútiles

- señor Kaiba le aseguro que no volverá a pasar-

- Seto: claro que no volverá a pasar por que en este mismo momento vas a recoger tus cosas y a irte de aquí

- pero..-

- Seto: es mi ultima palabra adiós- _por que no encuentro una persona eficiente -_ pero el toque en la puerta de su oficina le hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la puerta se abrió

- Mokuba: Seto estas bien hermano que fue todo eso

- Seto: solo la incompetencia de algunos empleados

- Mokuba: pero acabas de despedir a tu asistente personal como vas a ser tu trabajo y el de el

- Seto: recuerda que soy un Kaiba Moki

- Mokuba: si eso lo se hermano pero no podrás tu solo, es el tercer asistente que despides en cuatro meses

- Seto: no es mi culpa Moki, son unos incompetentes

- Mokuba: ahhh, mira que tal si yo consigo un asistente para ti hermano

- Seto: muy bien pero si resulta igual de incompetente e inútil que los otros lo despediré

- Mokuba: bien trato echo, pero si es eficiente promete que no lo despedirás solo por que vienes de mal humor

- Seto: muy bien tu ganas Moki- si el gran Seto Kaiba no podía negarle nada a su hermanito aunque el pudiera hacer el trabajo, pero de nuevo lo saco de sus pensamientos el toque en la puerta

- Yami: hola Seto que fueron todos esos gritos

- Seto: nada, por cierto que haces aquí

- Yami: como que que, si tu fuiste el que me mando llamar para te trajera los papeles del empleado que acabas de despedir

- Seto: si bueno, entonces siéntate- le dijo volviendo su cara hacia la computadora

- Yami: el chibi iba saliendo de aquí cuando entre, jeje seguro vino a regañarte por despedir al pobre tipo

- Seto: ..¬¬…- solo lo miro por unos instantes para luego volver a su trabajo

- Yami: bueno entonces que Setito, vamos a comer juntos- _vaya aun no puedo creer lo mucho que me costo ganarme su amistad_

- Seto: ahhh muy bien- _aun no recuerdo cuando empezó a caerme bien este tipo-_ sonrió para si mismo en verdad, Yami le caía bien además de que era su único amigo y confidente además de Moki

Esperaron a Mokuba y después se fueron los tres a comer.

____________________________________________________

En una de las calles de la ciudad caminaba Joey con su pequeño, no sabia si estaba bien lo que hacia pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba afuera del departamento de uno de sus mejores amigos a punto de tocar el timbre pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta de este se abrió, mostrando a un chico de unos 26 años (la misma edad de Joey), un chico morocho de cabellos castaños que al ver al rubio frente a su puerta mostro una cara shock que luego se convirtió en felicidad y mostro una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- Tristán: vaya amigo pensé que vendrías desde ayer

- Joey: ¿ehh? Sabias que vendría pero como.. si yo no

- Tristán: jaja no te preocupes te contare pero anda no te quedes ahí parado pasa hermano

- Joey: - estaba mas que confundido como sabia Tristán que iría, no entendía nada- podría saber que pasa Tris

- Tristán: pues veras ayer me llamo Yugi y me dijo que te escapaste de la mansión de Duke

- Joey: pero como , es decir eso no es posible vi a Yugi hace dos días

- Tristán: tal parece que Duke llego furioso a casa de Yugi exigiendo saber donde estabas, reviso la casa de arriba a abajo, hasta el ultimo rincón y luego según Yugi salió casi echando fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas del coraje que llevaba

- Joey: ya veo

- Tristán: así que ayer por la tarde Yugi me llamo me conto lo que te acabo de decir y pues pensé que vendrías aquí

- Joey: espero que no te moleste Tris, pero no tengo a donde ir

- Tristán: vamos sabes que no eres molestia, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras con tu bebe que por cierto como se llama

- Joey: pues se llama Sunao

- Tristán: bien entonces tu y sunao se quedaran a vivir conmigo

- Joey: gracias

- Tristán: bien ya que esta decidido

- Joey: gracias Tris, podría pedirte otro favor

- Tris: los que quieras hermano

- Joey: pues no quiero ser una cara así que quiero buscar trabajo pero no quiero llevar a Sunao conmigo, crees que podrías cuidarlo un rato

- Tristán: claro no será molestia alguna lo llevare al parque en lo que tu buscas trabajo

- Joey: gracias, nos vemos mas tarde pequeño- dijo dándole un beso antes de salir a la ciudad-

Camino por un rato cuando por accidente choco con alguien.

- Joey: lo siento mucho no me fije

- Mokuba: no hay cuidado

- Joey: perdona no me fije, mi nombre es Joey Wheeler

- Mokuba: yo soy Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba

- Joey: no eres muy pequeño para andar solo por la ciudad

- Mokuba: no vengo solo, vengo con mi hermano y un amigo de el, pero como solo hablan de negocios pues me aburrí y me salí del restaurant

- Joey: o ya veo bueno fue un placer conocerte, pero debo irme

- Mokuba: el gusto fue todo mío ojala nos volvamos a encontrar Joey

- Joey: lo mismo digo chibi

- Mokuba: adiós

Mokuba caminaba animadamente hacia la mansión Kaiba, definitivamente no se iba a quedar con esos dos a hablar de negocios. Mientras tanto Joey noto que buscaban un empleado en el restaurant que había señalado el chibi y se dirigió para allá. Lego con uno de los empleados y pregunto por el empleo y lo condujeron a la oficina del gerente.

- Gerente: así que estas buscando trabajo, bien dime sabes tratar con las personas

- Joey: si por supuesto

- gerente: bien como necesitamos meseros te daré el trabajo pero deberás esforzarte, que quede claro que no me gusta la gente floja, dime cual es el horario que pides

- Joey: pues vera yo tengo un bebe de tres meses y no me gustaría dejarlo solo mucho tiempo

- gerente: ya veo esa es la razón por la que buscas trabajo, bien trabajaras medio tiempo en la mañana de 8 a 2 te parece

- Joey: muchísimas gracias

- gerente: bien entonces comenzaras mañana miso

(gy: que creyeron que iba a pedir trabajo en KC tan pronto jeje si eso pasara se acabaría el fic)

Joey decidió regresar a su casa, pero cuando estaba en la puerta del restaurant alguien choco con el.

- Joey: lo siento mucho no me fije

- Seto: pues abre los ojos y fíjate por donde caminas perro

- Joey: oye me estoy disculpando ricachón engreído, además a quien le dices perro

- Seto: pues a ti o acaso ves a otro perro por aquí

- Yami: vamos Seto, ya déjale en paz se esta disculpando

- Seto: ….- se volteo y se dirigió a paso firme a la limusina que los esperaba

- Yami: discúlpalo, no a tenido un buen día amigo

- Joey: no hay problema

Vio como la limusina se alejaba del lugar con esos dos hombres adentro, y decidió regresar con Tristán y Sunao.

- Joey: ya llegue

- Tristán: que bien como te fue

- Joey: muy bien conseguí trabajo en un restaurant

-Tristán: que bien, por cierto Sunao ya se durmió y creo que tu debes hacer lo mismo

- Joey: si hasta mañana

- Tristán: si hasta mañana

Se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en el día, había conocido a un niño muy agradable, y lo que le había pasado en el restaurant, lo único que recordó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fueron un par de orbes azules que le habían cautivado.


	3. Chapter 3 Mokuba vs Seto

Cap. 3

El sol entraba por la ventana del pequeño de los Kaiba, se preparo para ir al colegio y pensar como le encontraría un nuevo asistente a su querido hermano, definitivamente no sería una tarea fácil conociendo el carácter de este y el mal genio que tenia últimamente y nadie sabía por que.

En otro de la mansión el mayor de los Kaiba ya se encontraba trabajando en su inseparable laptop, mientras esperaba la hora de irse a la oficina a trabajar mas (gy: vaya Seto, no conoces el descanso).

- Mokuba: hermano deja de trabajar un momento, es hora de desayunar-_pues que es tan divertido su trabajo o que ¬¬…-_

- Seto: ahora bajo a desayunar adelántate

- Mokuba: ok

Mientras en un restaurant muy conocido de Domino City se encontraba un chico rubio, trabajando de mesero, mientras su jefe le observaba desde lejos, definitivamente el chico tenia ganas de trabajar y eso lo agradecía, era el justo el tipo de persona que merecía trabajar ahí.

En la mansión Kaiba llegaba alguien más a compartir el desayuno.

- Yami: hola, hola ya estoy aquí

- Seto: y quien te invito

- Yami: Mmm, tan carismático como siempre Seto-chan-_ hay otra vez esta de mal humor, porque a miiiiii T.T_

- Mokuba: hola Yami-

- Yami: hola Moki

- Seto: ya dejen de hablar y pónganse a comer que hoy hay mucho trabajo y Mokuba debe ir a la escuela

Después del regaño del ceo empezaron a desayunar, ya que no querían ser ellos los que empeoraran el mal genio de Seto al menos por ahora, después de desayunar Yami y Seto partieron a la empresa para continuar con su trabajo ya que Seto lo tenía doble por no tener asistente.

Después del colegio Mokuba fue a comer con sus amigos al ya tan mencionado restaurant

- Mokuba: Mmm, ustedes que van a pedir chicos

- Dan: yo quiero solo un refresco y ustedes

- Ren: yo pediré un café late y tu Moki

- Mokuba: creo que pediré una malteada de chocolate

- Joey: puedo tomar su orden

- Mokuba: Joey eres tú!!-_no sabía que trabajaba aquí_

- Joey: si soy yo, jeje bueno entonces que van a pedir

- Mokuba: un refresco, un café late y una malteada de chocolate

- Joey: claro ahora les traigo su orden

- Mokuba: oye Joey, a que hora sales de trabajar

- Joey: en media hora chibi

- Mokuba: entonces puedo platicar contigo cuando salgas

- Joey: claro

Después de servirles su orden a los chicos Joey atendió otro par de mesas para luego irse a cambiar y verse con el chibi.

- Mokuba: vaya no sabía que trabajabas aquí

- Joey: bueno acabo de empezar ayer jeje

- Mokuba: y dime por que trabajas de mesero Joey, hay mucho trabajo en esta ciudad

- Joey: si lo sé pero necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder estar con mi hijo por que él y yo vivimos con un amigo

- Mokuba: ya veo no encontraste un trabajo en donde pudieras llevar a tu hijo contigo

- Joey: si, así que cuando encontré este trabajo le conté al gerente mi problema y me dijo que podía trabajar medio tiempo, aunque sigo buscando algo mejor

- Mokuba: siii!!!- _como no lo vi antes!!_

- Joey: te.. te sucede algo chibi

- Mokuba: Joey te gustaría trabajar en una de las empresas mas grandes de Japón

- Joey: ¿eh?, pues claro que si pero eso seria imposible

- Mokuba: ya se mira dame tu teléfono y si lo convenzo yo te llamare

- Joey: ¿¿convencer??

- Mokuba: tu solo déjamelo a mi

Después de un buen rato a Joey no le quedo de otra que darle el número de su celular al chibi, que al parecer iba muy feliz.

Seto y Yami decidieron ir a tomar un descanso al parque por tanto trabajo (más bien Yami saco a Seto de su oficina)

- Yami: no es divertido Seto- le decía su amigo sosteniendo un cono de halado sabor limón-

- Seto: …¬¬…- _como fue que termine en el parque, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

Joey iba pasando por el parque para llegar más rápido a casa de Tristán cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien.

- Yami: jajajaja jaja- se reía a todo pulmón mientras veía el cono de helado de vainilla que pertenecía a Seto, embarrado en la gabardina de este

- Joey: hay no perdón, no me fije

- Seto: si ya lo note…- se quedo callado al reconocer esos ojos mieles, los había visto en algún otro lugar- …a eres el perro ese que choco conmigo ayer verdad

- Joey: - a Joey la costo reaccionar puesto que había recordado esas orbes de intenso color azul, pero cuando entro en razón…- si y tu eres el bastardo ricachón engreído verdad

Después de una guerra campal de insultos ambos se alejaron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al anochecer en la mansión Kaiba justo a la hora de la cena Seto y Mokuba compartían un momento juntos a petición del menor.

- Seto: que querías decirme Moki

- Mokuba: hermano, encontré al asistente perfecto para ti

- Seto: a si y como es y como se llama

- Mokuba: pues es un chico muy activo y le gusta trabajar, se llama Joey Wheeler

- Seto: y que es lo que pide eh

- Mokuba: bueno veras, lo único que quiere es poder llevar a su hijo al trabajo

-Seto: definitivamente no

- Mokuba: pero hermano

- Seto: no podemos tener niños en Kc

- Mokuba: hermano ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad, vamos por favor

Ahí estaba esa mirada a la cual el ceo no podía negarle nada, esos ojos que le pedía que le diera una oportunidad, si era su táctica de gato de shrek otra vez, era demasiado para el ceo.

- Seto: de acuerdo pero si no dura una semana a la perfección con todo y su hijo, se va

- Mokuba: gracias Seto, entonces cuando podrá verte para el contrato

- Seto: mañana mismo llévalo a mi oficina a las 12:00 p.m. en punto ok

- Mokuba: si


	4. Chapter 4 Trabajando con el neko

Cap. 4

Daban las nueve de la noche, Tristán y Joey compartían la cena mientras Sunao ya estaba dormido, platicaban animadamente, cuando sonó el teléfono y Tristán se levanto a contestar.

- Tristán: ¿hola?

- Mokuba: buenas noches, se encuentra Joey Wheeler?

- Tristán: ¿de parte de quien?

- Mokuba: de Moki

- Tristán: ok enseguida te comunico, oye Joey te hablan por teléfono

- Joey: ¿a mi?, quien es Tris

- Tristán: un niño llamado Moki

- Joey: ah el chibi que querrá- se acerco a donde estaba el teléfono y contesto al pequeño- que paso chibi

- Mokuba: pues veras tengo una gran oferta para ti

- Joey: ¿una oferta?

- Mokuba: si, veras mi hermano es el director de una famosa compañía y esta buscando a alguien para que sea su asistente personal que dices

- Joey: vaya debo admitir que suena interesante chibi, pero no puedo dejar a mi bebe

- Mokuba: por eso no te preocupes, yo hable con mi hermano y dice que puedes traerlo contigo

- Joey: ¿enserio, no es una broma?

- Mokuba: claro que no, entonces que dices Joey

- Joey: pues supongo que no pasa nada, de acuerdo que tengo que hacer?

- Mokuba: bien debes llegar a las oficinas de la Corporación Kaiba, y pedir con Yami Atemu y le dices que Mokuba te eligió para ocupar el puesto de asistente personal

- Joey: muy bien y, ¿a que hora debo llegar?

- Mokuba: un poco antes de las doce

- Joey: muy bien lo hare

- Mokuba: genial, entonces nos vemos mañana

- Joey: claro, adiós chibi

Joey colgó el teléfono algo confundido, aunque después pensó que esa sería la oportunidad de salir adelante sin Duke.

- Tristán: y quien era Joey

- Joey: pues era un chico que conocí hace unos días parece que su hermano esta solicitando un empleado y supongo que será mejor que estar en un restaurante de mesero

- Tristán: vaya amigo te felicito

- Joey: gracias, será mejor que vaya adormir

- Tristán: si es cierto, que descanses Joey

- Joey: igualmente Tristán

Ambos muchachos se fueron a dormir, seguro el siguiente día seria pesado.

Al amanecer en la Kc el ceo se encontraba en su oficina con su "amigo" Yami que le contaba las novedades del día teniendo a Seto mas que harto de escucharlo durante una hora seguida, pero lo veía tan emocionado que se tuvo que aguantar toda la platica de Yami, hasta que su pequeño hermano le dijo que se preparara para recibir a su nuevo asistente.

- Mokuba: hermano solo falta una hora para que llegue Joey

- Seto: si lo se Moki

- Mokuba: hermano

- Seto: que pasa

- Mokuba: promete que lo trataras bien y que no le gritaras

- Seto: pero Moki

- Mokuba: vamos hermano su vida no es muy sencilla, lo último que ha de querer es un jefe gruñón

- Seto: muy bien, no me enojare

- Mokuba: ¿pase lo que pase?

- Seto: si, pase lo que pase

Mokuba le sonrió y para luego salir de la oficina del ceo que esperaba cumplir su promesa y debía pues no quería que Moki se enojara con el, le quería demasiado como para defraudarlo, además se había molestado en encontrar un asistente para el, que mas podía hacer.

- Yami: parece que ya tienes asistente verdad

- Seto: si, parece que es un amigo de Moki

- Yami: ahora veo por que no te as negado a verle

- Seto: no tuve opción tu sabes que no puedo darle una negativa a mi hermano

- Yami: sip es tu talón de Aquiles

En el departamento de Tristán se encontraba Joey dándole los últimos toques a su traje, y arreglar a Sunao, para ir a la Corporación Kaiba.

- Joey: bien, nos veremos luego Tris

- Tristán: claro hermano cuídate

Salió a toda prisa pues ya era algo tarde, logro encontrar la empresa sin ningún problema, pus era uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad .

Entro a la recepción admirando el lugar, y se dirigió a una secretaria que se encontraba ahí.

- se le ofrece algo joven-

- Joey: bueno busco al señor Yami Atemu

- un momento por favor-

La secretaria tomo el teléfono para pedir el consentimiento de dejar pasar al atractivo joven que estaba delante de ella, con una cangurera que sostenía un pequeño bebe.

- Señor Yami un joven desea verlo-

Al otro lado del teléfono

- Yami: -_debe ser el nuevo asistente de Seto-_ dile que pase a mi oficina

- si señor-

- joven el señor Yami pide que valla a su oficina, suba por el elevador al sexto piso, la segunda puerta al doblar a su izquierda por el primer pasillo-

- Joey: si, muchas gracias

Joey camino como le habían indicado hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de una de las oficinas, que tenia un letrero en ella que decía:

_Departamento de Contrataciones_

_Yami Atemu_

Toco la puerta y escucho el permiso para entrar desde dentro de la oficina, abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerro detrás de al admirando una oficina bastante amplia oficina, con una decoración bastante moderna pero de muy buen gusto.

- Yami: pasa te estaba esperando

- Joey: buenos días ….disculpe pero lo he visto en otro lado

- Yami: vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo eres el chico del restaurant

- Joey: yo..yo

- Yami: tranquilo, mejor siéntate por que veo que no será nada fácil

- Joey: hay algún problema?

- Yami: espero que no, pero bueno dime has trabajado en alguna empresa o algo así

- Joey: la verdad no he trabajado hace poco más de tres meses por dedicarme a mi bebe

- Yami: bien supongo que no habrá problema, Moki me dijo que traerías a tu bebe, como se llama este pequeño

- Joey: su…su nombre es Sunao

- Yami: bien pues Joey solo esperaremos a que tu jefe baje seguro no tardara, el traerá tu contrato

- Joey: si muchas gracias

- Yami: no hay de que

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el ceo entro cerrándola tras de si, para acercarse al escritorio del jefe de contrataciones.

- Yami: temprano como siempre Señor Kaiba

- Seto: si si… pero que tu aquí

- Joey: no…no es posible

- Seto: Yami me puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí

- Yami: pues es muy simple mi querido Seto, el es Joey Wheeler tu nuevo asistente n.n

- Seto: es una broma verdad?

- Yami: no, el chico que ha mandado Mokuba

- Joey: ahhh-suspiro con resignación-, perdón será mejor que me vaya, después de todo no pertenezco a este lugar

- Seto: y por que dices que no perteneces aquí

- Joey: odio a la gente rica, solo te hace daño- dijo con un toque de tristeza-

- Seto: y que se supone que haga con el contrato que firme para ti por adelantado

- Joey: ¿Cómo dices?

- Seto: si mi hermano te escogió fue por algo

- Joey: entonces me darás la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, aunque te tire el helado encima

- Seto: mira se que no me agradas mucho perro y tampoco yo a ti, pero yo necesito un asistente y tu necesitas trabajo ¿o no?

- Joey: mira no me agrada la manera en que me hablas, pero si necesito el trabajo, claro si aun estas dispuesto a dármelo aunque tenga que traer a mi bebe

- Seto: bien pero que te quede claro trabajar aquí no es nada fácil, y nada debe atrasarse

- Joey: bien entonces acepto, con una condición

- Seto: cual

- Joey: no vuelvas a llamarme perro

- Seto: ..¬¬.. muy bien

- Joey: bien cuando empiezo

- Seto: mañana mismo a las 8:00 am, deberás reportarte a mi oficina en el decimo piso

- Joey: bien

- Yami: bien con todo arreglado lo único que falta es que Joey firme el contrato

Pasaron un rato leyendo el contrato hasta que todo quedo en orden para que Joey comenzara a laborar al siguiente día, aunque definitivamente las cosas no serian tan fáciles como pensaron, pues alguien llegaría muy pronto a interrumpir la vida de el cachorro.


	5. Chapter 5 Confesiones

Cap. 5

Había pasado ya una semana, era un hermoso día, bueno al menos para algunos, ya que Duke Deblin aun no encontraba a su "querido" esposo y a su hijo, simplemente no había rastro de ellos, como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, pero definitivamente los encontraría aunque tuviera que voltear el mundo de cabeza ya que nadie abandonaba a Duke Deblin, pero por ese momento lo único que podía hacer era ponerse a trabajar en su empresa para poder relajarse un poco fue así que decidió llamar a uno de sus socios para cerrar un trato que convenía a ambas empresas involucradas.

- Duke: buenos días Atemu

- Yami: buenas Duke, que pasa

- Duke: pues solo para ver si esta el "Sr. Kaiba"

- Yami: jaja claro que si, pero pues le hubieras llamado a su oficina directamente, ya tiene asistente

- Duke: a bien la ultima vez que llame tardo horas en contestarme por que despidió al que tenia

- Yami: ya lo conoces pero te comunico con la línea de su oficina

En la oficina del ceo, este trabajaba en si ya nombrada laptop, sentado cómodamente frente a su escritorio viendo de reojo, al escritorio que estaba cerca del suyo, donde se encontraba un cachorro dorado arreglando sus reportes u viendo a cada rato a la pequeña silla de bebe donde dormía Sunao.

Cuando el intercomunicador del rubio sonó: _llamada del Sr. Deblin _

Al escuchar esto el cachorro se quedo estático, no sabía que hacer, debía contestar el teléfono para pasar la llamada a Kaiba o decir si estaba disponible, pero definitivamente debía contestar el teléfono, cuando escucho la voz de Kaiba.

- Seto: contesta y di que estoy disponible

- Joey: - sintió con la cabeza ante la orden de su jefe, y contesto el "bendito" teléfono fingiendo un poco su voz- oficina de Seto Kaiba que desea

- Duke: -aunque escucho la voz un poco familiar no le dio importancia- con Seto Kaiba por favor, de parte de Deblin

- Joey: si un momento- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después pasar la llamada a su jefe-

- Seto: buenos días Deblin

- Duke: buenas Seto, hablaba por lo de nuestro contrato

- Seto: bien pues dime cuando piensas venir a firmar el contrato recuerda que yo estoy muy ocupado

- Duke: supongo que no tengo de otra iré la próxima semana

- Seto: bien, te oigo algo irritado

- Duke: lo estoy, mi esposo se escapo de la mansión con mi hijo

- Seto: mmm debió ser por tu "encantadora" personalidad

- Duke: jaja no estoy para bromas Kaiba, supongo que te veré en la cena de mascaras de mi corporación

- Seto: pues no lo se a mi no me gustan los eventos sociales

- Duke: si lo se, note tu gran presencia en mi boda hace cuatro años (gy: nótese el sarcasmo)

- Seto: vaya, pero bien supongo que deberé ir pero no por ti, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar por teléfono Deblin

- Duke: si ya me extrañaba que no hubieras echo uno de tus comentarios sardónicos pero adiós

- Seto: bien adiós

Después de colgar el teléfono, regreso a su trabajo, aunque no lograba concentrarse mucho, no con esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos mieles que llevaba hace ya una semana desde que comenzó como su asistente no lo dejaban concentrar, pero el toque de la puerta le hizo sacar de sus pensamientos haciendo voltear su mirada, hacia la puerta de la oficina que se abría lentamente, para dejar ver un niño de cabellos negros.

- Mokuba: hola hermano, hola Joey

- Seto: hola Moki

- Joey: buenos días Chibi

- Seto: Moki que haces aquí

- Mokuba: es que salimos temprano de la escuela

- Seto: bien entonces quédate aquí con Joey

- Mokuba: acaso vas a salir hermano

- Seto: voy a la sala de juntas, para discutir el nuevo proyecto con los accionistas

Definitivamente Mokuba y Yami se dieron cuenta que el mal genio de Seto había desaparecido como por arte de magia, sin mencionar que últimamente se encontraba mas tranquilo y apacible que antes, pero ¿Por qué?, sin duda algo le pasaba a su hermano y como todo Kaiba igual de curioso debía averiguar que tenia de tan buen humor a su "simpático" hermano.

Y lógicamente Mokuba no era el único que había notado el cambio también Joey, había notado que el trato grosero y déspota hacia el había disminuido aunque seguía siendo indiferente como con todos, pero de laguna manera lo hacia sentir extremadamente feliz.

- Mokuba: vaya y que tal te va trabajando con mi hermano

- Joey: pues acepto que al principio no fue nada fácil, pero parece que ya paso todo

- Mokuba: incluso yo me sorprendí con el cambio, hace unos días mi hermano estaba de muy mal humor

- Joey: si lo note..

- Mokuba: seria difícil no darse cuenta, incluso algunos empleados apostaron que no durabas ni dos días

- Joey: jeje bueno creo que han perdido su dinero

- Mokuba: aunque creo que tu también te vez mas feliz de lo normal- le dijo en tono algo pícaro-

- Joey: enserio n///n

- Mokuba: si hasta te has sonrojado anda dime Joey, quien es quien es

- Joey: pues, bueno yo

- Mokuba: anda, acaso no confías en mi

- Joey: claro que si chibi, pero prométeme que no te enojaras

- Mokuba: bien lo prometo

- Joey: enserio

- Mokuba: si enserio

- Joey: estas seguro

- Mokuba: ¡Joey!

- Joey: de acuerdo, bueno creo que me gusta..tu..tu

- Mokuba: quien Joey?

- Joey: megustatuhermanoSeto

- Mokuba: O.O, enserio?

- Joey: -///- ….-solo asintió con la cabeza, esperando el reclamo del niño-

- Mokuba: ¡¡GENIAL!!,

- Joey: ¿¿Qué??, pero como, no estas enfadado

- Mokuba: y por que lo estaría, que bueno que alguien se fije en el tal vez es lo que necesita para cambiar un poco su actitud

- Joey: entonces no te molesta

- Mokuba: para nada me parece excelente, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Joey: decírselo!!!, nunca

- Mokuba: pero por que Joey

- Joey: mira chibi no es que no quiera, me encantaría gritárselo si pudiera, pero en este momento estoy pasando por un mal momento y no quiero que mas personas estén involucradas

- Mokuba: tan grave es el problema?, con mas razón deberías decirle tal vez el pueda ayudar te

- Joey: si chibi eso lo se, pero también cae en cuenta que tal vez tu hermano no sienta lo mismo por mi, además no creo que el me aceptase teniendo yo un bebe

- Mokuba: si lo se pero mi hermano ha cambiado de que estas aquí, tal vez el si..

- Joey: no quiero hacerme ilusiones falsas, lo que menos deseo en este momento es tener que pasar por la misma situación otra vez

- Mokuba: ¿alguien te lastimo Joey?

- Joey: si, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

- Mokuba: lo siento, no quería que recordaras algo doloroso, perdón por insistir Joey

- Joey: no te preocupes, eso ya paso y no se repetirá de nuevo

La hora de regresar a casa llego rápido pues el trabajo no había sido mucho ese día, Seto estaba en el comedor esperando que se sirviera la cena mientras un pequeño lo veía con ansiedad de preguntar algo pero sin decir nada, lo que hizo que Seto se desesperara un poco.

- Seto: que es lo que quieres pedirme Moki- le dijo sin separar la vista de su laptop

- Mokuba: nada n.n

- Seto: mientes, algo quieres por eso llevas mas de una hora sin despegarme los ojos y no logro concentrarme

- Mokuba: Seto puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Seto: -por el tono que uso su hermano supuso que era algo importante y apago la dichosa computadora prestándole toda su atención al pequeño- dime, que es lo que quieres preguntar

- Mokuba: Seto, tu…tu estas enamorado de alguien

- Seto: O///O, por que me preguntas eso?

- Mokuba: es que hermano tu carácter a cambiado un poco

- Seto: ¬///¬ tu sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas

- Mokuba: vamos Seto yo no naci ayer, se que soy pequeño pero no soy estúpido hermano y se que a ti te pasa algo

- Seto: vaya aunque creí que nunca me dirías ese tipo de palabras me has sorprendido

- Mokuba: no te salgas del tema hermano

- Seto: ok pero mejor vamos a mi habitación y ahí platicamos

- Mokuba: muy bien

De camino hacia la habitación del castaño, este iba pensando-_pero como fue que se dio cuenta, acaso e sido muy obvio?, hay no y ahora que le voy a decir a este niño nunca pensé que fuera tan perceptivo- _

Claro que el chibi no pensaba muy diferente-_vaya seguro que esta pensando cómo salir de esta pero no se lo voy a permitir, tengo que saber que le pasa y le voy a sacar la sopa así me tarde toda la noche en lograrlo-_definitivamente el chibi tenia mucha confianza de cumplir su cometido y de paso molestar un rato a su hermano que hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

Llegando a la habitación del ojiazul ambos hermanos se sentaron en la cama de este.

- Mokuba: y bien?

- Seto: Moki, creo que es hora de que hablemos de ciertas cosas

- Mokuba: -_hay no es lo que me dijo la maestra de ciencias naturales O///O-_si dime

- Seto: Moki tu crees que soy una mala persona?

- Mokuba: ¡claro que no!, como piensas eso hermano, yo se que a ti te cuesta mucho expresarte pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona

- Seto: Moki, te alegrarías si yo saliera con alguien

- Mokuba: por supuesto, nada me aria mas feliz

- Seto: y si eso pudiera perjudicarte de alguna manera-_diablos como decirle que soy gay, como va a reaccionar, tal vez no vuelva a hablarme-_

- Mokuba: como que perjudicarme eso nunca pasara

- Seto: hay hermano es que no se como decirte yo..yo

- Mokuba: oye no me voy a enfadar por lo que puedas decirme, yo te acepto tal como eres pero ojala fueras tu mismo siempre

- Seto: muy bien, Moki yo soy…soy gay hermanito

- Mokuba: ¬¬U y todo el drama para esto, hermano a mi no me importa eso yo solo quiero verte feliz

- Seto: entonces no te molesta

- Mokuba: pues claro que no pero bueno, dime quien te gusta

- Seto: tu si que no pierdes el tiempo, pero bueno te diré, la persona que me gusta es la que esta conmigo todos los días en mi oficina

- Mokuba: ¡Joey!, te gusta Joey- _que bien, mas fácil no me la podías poner Setito-_bien entonces yo te ayudare a conquistarlo

- Seto: ¡como!. Pero…

- Mokuba: pero nada hermano, yo te ayudare, bien nuestro plan empieza mañana, cuando estes en tu oficina vas a…..


	6. Chapter 6 Enamorado

Cap. 6

Definitivamente hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que Mokuba ya no era un niño, al menos no en su cabeza, es que acaso su hermanito se había vuelto loco, aun no estaba seguro si el plan de Mokuba funcionaria, pero ya no había vuelta atrás era de mañana y estaba en camino hacia la oficina, a si que si funcionaria el plan de su hermanito o no, ya lo sabría muy pronto y aunque no quisiera admitirlo por primera vez en su vida el gran Seto Kaiba estaba nervioso.

Vio la empresa desde la ventana de la limusina, había llegado la hora de poner en practica el plan de Mokuba.

______ Flash Back _____________________________

- Mokuba: bien hermano , antes que nada debes relajarte y tratar de no serle indiferente, y muéstrale que es importante para ti n.n

- Seto: y que como se supone que haga eso ¬¬

- Mokuba: bien mmm, ya se por que no lo llevas al baile de mascaras de la Corporación Deblin contigo (el baile de mascaras de la Corp. Deblin es una fiesta anual para accionistas importantes donde se hacen negocios y por tradición todos los invitados llevan un antifaz durante toda la fiesta n.n)

- Seto: pero yo ni siquiera quiero ir

- Mokuba: bueno hay cosas que deben sacrificarse además Yami y yo también iremos, debes portarte como todo un caballero, y hacerle sentir bien, no quiero que sufra de nuevo hermano

- Seto: que sufra de nuevo?, a que te refieres Moki

- Mokuba: Joey me conto que la persona que mas amaba, le había lastimado, casi se pone a lloras a si que decidí cambiar de tema

- Seto: pues ya que pero no te prometo nada

- Mokuba: gracias hermano

______ Fin del Flash Back ________________________

- Seto: bien, solo debo ser sutil e invitarlo cortésmente al baile de mascaras

Bajo de la limusina dirigiéndose directamente a su oficina en el decimo piso, al llegar a la puerta escucho ruido dentro de su oficina, cosa que indicaba que el joven rubio ya se encontraba trabajando junto con su bebe, trato de tranquilizarse, respiro profundo y entro en su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de el, y camino hacia su escritorio.

- Joey: buenos días señor Kaiba

- Seto: buenos días Wheeler

- Joey: n_n –simplemente le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas como respuesta a su saludo-

El ceo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco así que solo se volteo y se dirigió a su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo. La hora de irse a comer llego pronto, era justo el momento para demostrarle que le gustaba.

- Seto: vas a salir a comer Wheeler

- Joey: pues no estoy seguro

- Seto: bien alístate comerás con nosotros

- Joey: O///O

Claro el momento no podía ser todo perfecto porque en ese momento Yami entro en la oficina del ceo tan animado como siempre, solo que ahora jalando a Mokuba de un brazo.

- Mokuba: hola hermano, Joey

- Seto: se puede saber que pasa Yami

- Yami: es que ya tengo mucha hambre n_n

- Joey: –_este tipo es muy raro-_

- Seto: bien entonces vayamos a comer, Joey deja el trabajo un momento te dije que nos acompañarías

- Joey: s…si señor Kaiba

- Mokuba: bien entonces vamos –_jeje parece que mi hermano se convenció de seguir mi plan-_

- Yami: -_por que siento que aquí pasa algo y soy el único que no esta enterado de la situación-_

Los cinco salieron de la empresa (Sunao también cuenta), y subieron al auto deportivo de Yami para dirigirse a un restaurant algo pequeño pero de muy buen gusto (el lugar favorito de Seto para comer), se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida, nada fuera de lo normal, mientras Joey platicaba animadamente con Mokuba, quien cargaba a Sunao en sus brazos mientras Yami y Seto les veían (claro que Seto no veía al bebe ni a Mokuba).

____ Pov´s Seto _________________________________

Que es esto que siento, se que chico me gusta pero, ¿será solo un capricho mío?, es que no lo entiendo porque no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza, que es lo que me esta pasando, porque no dejo de mirarlo, esos ojos, esa cabellera rubia como rayos de sol, esa sonrisa inocente que tienen de especial, porque mi mundo parece girar, porque no puedo entender este sentimiento, quisiera saber que piensa, que siente, me gustaría hablar con el, me gustaría poder abrazarle y tenerle a mi lado, esto es extraño jamás sentí algo así, ahora lo miro ahí sentado junto a mi pequeño hermano platicando animadamente, veo en los brazos de mi hermano ese bebe de cabellos rubios como el, y me pregunto de nuevo, quien será la persona que le dio tan valioso regalo, seguro alguien especial, solo pensarlo mi corazón llora en silencio, al saber que alguien ya tiene su corazón, no soporto pensarlo mas, quiero que salga de mi mente pero no se va sigue ahí en mi cabeza a cada momento, a cada noche de desvelo pensando en el, y en que podrá estar haciendo, pero ahora creo que lo he descubierto, no quería aceptarlo pero, no veo otra opción al principio creí que seria un juego para i, solo un capricho mas, una persona para jugar como con muchos otros chicos, pero no fue así, el es diferente, es especial, por fin lo he comprendido, me he enamorado de este chico y lo hice sin darme cuenta, pero, no puedo decírselo el ya tiene a alguien, la persona que le dio a ese bebe debe ser mucho mas especial que cualquier otra, se me parte el corazón, no se que hacer, quiero que el se de cuenta de lo que siento, pero como, como podría hacerlo quizá termina odiándome, quizá el simplemente no sienta lo mismo.

____ Fin Pov´s Seto _______________________________

Seguían en el restaurant, ahora comían y solo Joey noto que Seto se veía raro, lo noto ausente, triste ¿Por qué?, el no lo sabia, se notaba que estaba pensando, quizás algún negocio importante.

____ Pov´s Joey __________________________________

Ahí esta sentado frente a mi, mientras saco todas mis fuerzas para no perderme en ese par de zafiros, son hermosos, no se que hacer me he enamorado de el y sin embargo no puedo decir nada, yo sigo casado y seguro el me estará buscando, pero no me importa, parece que nadie lo nota pero yo si, el no habla, parece ausente en la conversación, se ve triste, preocupado, ojala pudiera hacer algo, me parte el alma verle así, quisiera gritarle que le amo, pero debo callar no se cuanto tiempo lo pueda soportar, quisiera poder sentirme entre esos brazos y poder besar esos labios, se nota que hace ejercicio, se ve muy bien, no puedo evitar voltear a verlo por unos segundos, como no lo he conocido antes, tal vez no sea tan amable pero no es malo, solo tal vez tímido, tal vez alguien lo a hecho sufrir, podría haber muchas causas, me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría saber como es Seto Kaiba en realidad, me gustaría al menos ocupar un momento en su mente, y un solo pequeño y diminuto pedazo de su corazón.

____ fin Pov´s Joey _______________________________

Muy pronto estaban de nuevo en la oficina, trabajando como se debía definitivamente no se quedaría así el nunca se había rendido en nada, después de pensarlo mucho decidió que al tal vez podría ganarse el corazón de ese chico rubio y trataría de hacerlo, costara lo que costara.

- Seto: Joey

- Joey: si señor

- Seto: debo pedirte que nos acompañes la próxima semana a un evento muy importante

- Joey: ¿un evento señor?

- Seto. Efectivamente, Yami y Mokuba irán al mismo a ver a nuestros accionistas importantes, pero yo debo buscar nuevos negocios y necesito que vayas

- Joey: muy bien señor como debo vestir

- Seto: un traje sencillo y un antifaz

- Joey: ¡¿un antifaz?!

- Seto: si algún problema

- Joey: no claro que no –_genial, es el baile de mascaras de la Corp Deblin, que se supone que haga no puedo decirle que no a mi jefe-_

- Seto: sucede algo Wheeler, lo noto preocupado

- Joey: no es nada señor –_que no es nada ire al mismo baile que Duke me pedia que organizara cada año, y el va a estar ahí T.T que voy hacer_


	7. Chapter 7 color de rosa

Cap. 7

La semana pasaba tranquilamente, parecía que las cosas para nuestro protagonista mejoraban admirablemente, y parecía que la felicidad por fin le sonreía aunque todo por lo que había luchado estaba en un gran peligro.

En la Corporación Kaiba se encontraba el ceo atendiendo sus asuntos en su computadora, había tenido que trabajar sin parar esa semana, haciendo nuevos proyectos para presentarlos a todos los accionistas importantes que encontraría en el ya tan mencionado baile.

- Seto: Joey

- Joey: si señor

- Seto: ve a la oficina de Mokuba y dile que te de los papeles de los nuevos proyectos

- Joey: ¿la oficina de Mokuba, el trabaja aquí?

- Seto: no te lo dijo, el es que se encarga de organizar y supervisar todos los nuevos proyectos, ahora su oficina esta en el piso de abajo

- Joey: si ahora voy

Joey salió de la oficina del ceo y fue al piso de abajo donde se suponía trabajaba Mokuba, llego a la puerta de la oficina y toco, desde dentro se escucho una voz.

- pase

- Joey: buenos días

- Mokuba: hola Joey que se te ofrece

- Joey: vine por unos papeles para tu hermano, por cierto por que no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí

- Mokuba: pues pensé que te habías dado cuenta, yo vengo aquí cuando termino la escuela

- Joey: bien entonces me das los papeles

- Mokuba: a si toma dáselos a mi hermano y porfa le dices que el ultimo aun no lo termino

- Joey: muy bien hasta luego

De nuevo se dirigió a la oficina que compartía con su jefe para entregarle los dichosos papeles.

- Joey: señor Kaiba

- Seto: trajiste lo que te pedí

- Joey: si solo me pidió que le dijera que el ultimo no esta terminado

- Seto: Joey

- Joey: si señor

Noto como su jefe abandono su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el de una manera muy provocadora, por no decir sexy en su mente, ya que estaba viendo la imagen mas hermosa jama vista por sus ojos mieles que un sonrojo salió sin darse cuenta muy tarde ya que cuando menos noto su jefe estaba a escasos centímetros de el dejándolo acorralado contra la pared.

- Joey: se…seño Kaiba

- Seto: que pasa cachorro

- Joey: yo…

No pudo terminar su comentario ya que los labios del castaño se habían unido a los suyos en un momento inesperado, pero dejos de alejar a su jefe como debía, se vio a si mismo pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo aquel beso, tan dulce, tan lleno de necesidad por parte de ambos, un beso que suplicaba la ayuda del ser con el que estaba, pero como nada en la vida dura para siempre la falta de aire los hizo separarse, se quedaron vendo por unos segundos en silencio puesto que ninguno sabia que decir hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio incomodo que los rodeaba al no saber que hacer.

- Joey: por…porque ha hecho esto

- Seto: porque me enamore de ti cachorro

- Joey: perdóneme pero no puedo corresponderle

- Seto: y porque no

- Joey: estoy pasando por un mal momento y tengo un problema muy grande que no he resuelto aun

- Seto: pero entonces si sientes algo por mi

- Joey: jamás podría negar que siento algo por usted

- Seto: háblame de tu por favor

- Joey: de acuerdo, si siento algo muy fuerte por ti Seto Kaiba

- Seto: y cual es el problema que te impide estar conmigo

- Joey: ojala pudiera olvidar ese problema, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora

- Seto: entonces no me lo dirás-_tan malo es el problema para no querer contármelo cuando me has dicho que si sientes algo por mi-_

- Joey: no aquí

- Seto: entonces te invito a comer y hablaremos de acuerdo

- Joey: bien –_supongo que ya es hora de darle la cara al problema en vez de seguir huyendo-_

Seguramente podría resolver su problema con ayuda de Seto, jamás hubiera imaginado que Seto Kaiba se hubiera enamorado de una persona como el, no cabía tanta felicidad en su corazón pero todavía había una complicación y esta tenia nombre "Duke Deblin".

Pronto llego la hora de comer y Seto y Joey salieron de la corporación en la lujosa limusina de Seto hacia el pequeño restaurant favorito de Seto, llegaron en poco tiempo y se sentaron en una mesa (gy: bueno no en la mesa verdad pero ustedes entienden n.n).

- Seto: y bien ahora vas a decirme que es lo que pasa

- Joey: yo…estoy casado

- Seto: entiendo perdón por molestarte yo jamás…..- iba a continuar disculpándose pero Joey le interrumpió-

- Joey: no es lo que crees

- Seto: entonces

- Joey: yo…- no pudo continuar ya que el rubio rompió en llanto en ese momento-

Seto se sentó a su lado y le abrazo cosa que sorprendió al rubio pero logro tranquilizarlo un poco al menos dejo de llorar, de alguna manera esos brazos le hicieron sentir seguro, el sentirse protegido por alguien eso que hace mucho no sentía, así que decidió continuar con lo que debía decir.

- Joey: perdón no fue mi intensión

- Seto: esta bien

- Joey: yo escape de mi casa porque mi esposo me maltrataba, al principio solo me insultaba en ocasiones pero luego llego al grado de golpearme y no lo soporte mas

El corazón de Seto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como pudo alguien ponerle una mano encima a una criatura como esa, a ese ángel de cabellos dorados que a pesar de todo tenia las fuerzas de sonreír cada día, definitivamente aquel que le hizo eso a su cachorro lo pagaría caro con él.

- Joey: seguramente el me sigue buscando a mí y a Sunao, tengo miedo que pueda encontrarme, intente pedirle el divorcio meses antes de escapar pero él se rehusó

- Seto: Joey, tú me quieres

- Joey: /// siii, te amo –le dijo de una forma bastante infantil-

- Seto: O///O, yo

- Joey: por eso no quiero involucrarte en esto

- Seto: ¬¬* pero por quien me tomas

- Joey: lo siento

- Seto: bien solo queda decirte una cosa

- Joey: ¿Qué cosa?

- Seto: ¿quieres ser mi novio? ¬///¬

- Joey: estas…estas seguro

- Seto: más que en toda mi vida, si es necesario yo me ocupare de tu esposo

- Joey: enserio

- Seto: seguro yo te pro….

No pudo continuar al ver al rubio con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello besándole con mucha dulzura, así que solo le abrazo de la cintura correspondiendo, cuando se escucho un llanto alertado a Joey de que Sunao ya estaba despierto, así que lo tomo en sus brazos.

- Seto: ¿puedo cargarlo?

- Joey: seguro toma

Seto cargo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, definitivamente su vida cambiaria con su cachorro en ella y ahora que lo tenía a su lado no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciese daño cuando estaba él para protegerlo a él y al pequeño que comenzaba a considerar como su hijo.

- Seto: bien así que tengo algo más que pedirte

- Joey: que pasa

- Seto: ya que tu esposo te esta buscando, creo que estarías más seguro viviendo conmigo y Mokuba

- Joey: espera no quiero ser tu mantenido

- Seto: y no lo serás, seguirás siendo mi asistente personal, asistiremos al trabajo juntos y así tendré la seguridad de que nada malo te pasara

- Joey: pues si es así supongo que no estaría mal

- Seto: bien cuando salgamos de trabajar hoy iremos por tus cosas

- Joey: si

De regreso a la corporación siguieron hablando de trivialidades, parecía que se entendían muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes cada vez parecía que se querían aun mas, como si las diferencias no fueran un obstáculo.

Pronto llegaron a la oficina y tuvieron que regresar al todo el trabajo que tenían, o al menos eso intentaban, ya que Joey estaba sentado en las piernas de Seto, mientras se besaban con cariño y dulzura, claro que no contaban con que alguien veía el espectáculo desde la puerta de la oficina del ceo, era nada mas ni menos que el joven que trabajaba en el piso núm. 5, de alegre carácter y cabellos tricolor, que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento, cuando Mokuba lo vio parado en la puerta de la oficina de su hermano y se acerco, quedando con los ojos como platos por lo que estaba viendo, eso si que era inesperado.

- Mokuba: cof…cof

- Yami: agm….hola perdón por la interrupción pero hay trabajo

Seto y Joey voltearon al instante con un gran sonrojo en ambos al verse descubiertos por Mokuba y Yami que los veían Mokuba con una cara de picardía pues ya se lo imaginaba, mientras que la de Yami, bueno el simplemente no había salido del Shock todavía, ya que jamás se imagino a Seto Kaiba besando a su asistente cuando ni siquiera sabía que era homosexual.

- Seto: esto bueno…

- Joey: verán

- Mokuba: vaya parece que llegamos en mal momento verdad hermano, Joey

Yami aun estaba shockeado y no decía nada

- Mokuba: bueno yo solo venía a decirles que el baile de mascaras será mañana a las 7:30 pm

- Seto: b…bien

- Yami: -por fin hablaba- yo solo venia para que ya nos fuéramos a casa son las 7

- Seto: bien ya puedes irte Yami, Moki yo tengo que hacer algo antes de llegar a la mansión

- Mokuba: bien entonces me adelanto, adiós Yami, hasta luego Joey- diciendo lo último con un guiño en el ojo para Joey que solo lo hizo sonrojar-

Seto y Joey llegaron en la limosina al departamento de Tristán para recoger las cosas de Joey, mientras este le contaba la situación a Tristán los guardaespaldas de Seto se llevaban sus cosas hacia la mansión Kaiba.

Después de unas dos horas estaban llegando a la Mansión donde Mokuba estaba sentado en la sala haciendo los deberes de la escuela, cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, corrió hasta allá y lo que vio fue a los guardaespaldas de du hermano metiendo maletas y unas que otras cosas a la mansión después de eso Se encontró con su hermano y a Joey.

- Mokuba: que pasa aquí hermano

- Seto: pues lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante Joey es mi novio y vivirá con nosotros

- Mokuba: ¡es enserio!- dijo volteando a ver a Joey quien solo asintió con una sonrisa-

Esa noche era la primera desde mucho tiempo que dormía con la persona que le brindaba amor, esa noche dormía al lado de su querido Seto, quien le abrazaba cariñosamente.

A la mañana Seto llevo a Joey a una tienda de ropa pues debían comprar trajes para esa noche.

- Seto: vamos cachorro escoge algo de una buena vez

- Joey: es que no se cual elegir Seto

- Seto: todo se te ve bien solo escoge uno

- Joey: bien, bien

- Seto: después debemos ir a comprar los antifaces

Después de casi cuatro horas en el centro comercial pudieron salir de este para dirigirse a la mansión, después de otra hora Mokuba, Seto y Yami esperaban a Joey que no terminaba de arreglarse, hasta que lo oyeron bajar por las escaleras, al llagar abajo donde esperaban los demás Seto se quedo sin habla, al ver a su cachorro más hermoso que nunca vistiendo un traje color blanco algo entallado y con un toque bastante juvenil, con una camisa azul cielo con el primer botón desabrochado que le daba un aire rebelde al igual que su cabello que no se acomodaba con nada y por ultimo un antifaz del color de su camisa que por alguna razón hacia que sus hermosos ojos color miel resaltaran como dos soles.

Joey también quedo impactado al ver lo atractivo que se veía seto con un traje color negro con un estilo un poco conservador con una camisa amarillo claro que le entallaba bien y dejaba notar lo trabajado de su cuerpo haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que ya era, por ultimo con un antifaz dorado que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos haciéndoles ver un hermoso brillo en ellos.

Pronto estuvieron en la limosina con dirección hacia el baile.

- Joey: -_debo tranquilizarme, mientras Duke no me reconozca todo estará bien-_

- Roland: llegamos a la mansión Deblin señor Kaiba


	8. Chapter 8 el gran evento, infierno

Cap. 8

- Roland: llegamos a la mansión Deblin señor Kaiba

- Seto: muy bien déjanos en la entrada yo te llamare cuando tengas que recogernos

- Roland: si señor

Salieron de la limosina primero Yami y Mokuba, mientras que seto como todo caballero le tendió la mano a Joey para ayudarlo a bajar, pero noto que la mano de este temblaba levemente.

- Seto: te encuentras bien cachorro

- Joey: si estoy bien –_bien asustado, que tal si me descubre T.T-_

- Seto: muy bien vayamos

Se adentraron a la mansión bien conocida por Joey, ya que solía vivir ahí (gy: si a eso le podían llamar vida ¬¬), Seto le tomo del brazo pues le noto algo nervioso aunque se abstuvo de preguntar por que, solo se limito a tratarlo con cariño como debía pues ahora sabía que había sufrido mucho aunque no le había contado todo aun.

Mokuba y Yami fueron a presentar los nuevos proyectos a los accionistas que se encontraban y podían entablar una conversación interesante, Seto no era el único que podía hacer negocios, parecía que para Mokuba también era una habilidad innata.

Seto y Joey llegaron a los jardines de la mansión donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente con dos ángeles en el centro, alrededor había rosales hermosos y diversos tipos de flores que le daban un ambiente por más que romántico lleno de tranquilidad, y como no si Joey fue el que diseño el jardín desde que flores llevaba hasta como debían estar acomodadas. A Seto simplemente le cautivo aquella vista.

- Seto: -que se encontraba abrazando por la espalda a su novio- sabes jamás creí que Deblin tuviera buen gusto con este tipo de decoraciones

- Joey: ¿te gusta? – _claro que es hermoso yo lo diseñe por completo-_

- Seto: si me encanta, aunque dudo que Deblin lo haya echo, no lo creo tan sensible para hacer algo tan hermoso

- Joey: O///O – _vaya si que es observador-_

- Duke: ¿Seto? Eres tu

- Seto: y quien mas Deblin

- Duke: vaya casi no te reconocí, jamás te había visto vestir de amarillo, es raro

- Seto: bueno ni que tu estuvieras deslumbrante parece que quieres llamar la atención de todo el mundo

En eso Joey le da a Seto una seña de "ahora vuelvo" lo que no supo es que Duke Deblin reconocería esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos mieles en cualquier lado pero prefirió dejar que Joey no se diera cuente de que había sido descubierto –

- Duke: porque lo dices ¬¬*

- Seto: porque tu antifaz es rojo con diamantina, quien no voltearía a verte con eso puesto

- Duke: bueno tu no estas lejos, tu antifaz es dorado

- Seto: pero a mi se me ve bien

- Duke: ¬¬*, por cierto estabas con alguien hace un momento

- Seto: si algún problema

- Duke: para nada, por cierto que tal si vamos a mi oficina para ver tu nuevo proyecto hace un rato Mokuba me hablo de el

- Seto: bien vamos

Cuando vio que se alejaron el rubio salió de su escondite para ver el jardín de nuevo, ya que en esa mansión era el único lugar que le daba paz.

Seto y Duke caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar hasta la oficina del último, donde hablaban sobre el nuevo proyecto de Kaiba.

- Duke: bien creo que todo esta en orden

- Seto: supongo que si por cierto dime quien arregla tu jardín

- Duke: ¿te gusta?

- Seto: se admirar la belleza cuando la veo

- Duke: entiendo pues veras, el jardín completo lo diseño mi esposo

- Seto: al que aun no encuentras

- Duke: ya lo encontrare- _justo esta noche -_

- Seto: si como eres tan "cariñoso" seguro volverá pronto

- Duke: vamos lo golpe varias veces y si llegue a insultarlo pero vamos no fue para tanto el no debía contradecirme en nada

- Seto: ¬¬ no me digas

- Duke: pero bueno, iré por el contrato a la biblioteca, ahora vuelvo

Duke salió de la oficina dejando solo a Seto, claro para buscar a Joey quien observaba su bella creación (el jardín), cundo sintió que alguien le miraba creyendo que Seto había vuelto, pero cuando volteo se quedo helado por ver a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse.

- Duke: vaya no creí que te atrevieras a venir, parece que has estado muy unido a Kaiba no Joey?

- Joey: …..- _no puede ser-_

- Duke: vaya parece que el neko te comió la lengua querido

- Joey: déjame en paz ya estoy harto de ti Duke

- Duke: pues ese es un gran problema, porque sigues casado conmigo y te vas a quedar aquí

Sintió un escalofrió a las últimas palabras, Duke hablaba enserio no le dejaría salir de la mansión, debía encontrar a Seto y escapar de nuevo o no volvería a salir de ahí.

Duke le agarro del brazo por la fuerza y lo llevo por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación (la que Joey usaba antes de escaparse), lo empujo dentro, le quito el celular y cerro la puerta con llave para que no saliera de nuevo, ignorando que el rubio le suplicaba salir solo se alejo de ahí para regresar a los negocios.

Tomo el celular de Joey y mando un mensaje al teléfono de Kaiba (tenía que deshacerse de él sin que sospechara nada), para después volver a la oficina.

Seto se encontraba viendo los papeles de su proyecto cuando sonó su celular, al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje de su cachorro:

_Tuve que irme Yugi me llamo por Sunao_

_Te veré luego, Joey_

Supuso que su amigo había tenido problemas con el bebe así que se quedo tranquilo pues lo vería luego pero seto Kaiba no sabía que esta vez el "luego" podría ser nunca.

Espero pacientemente a que Duke regresara a la oficina para cerrar el trato que habían hecho, cuando llego solo firmaron los papelas y Seto se dirigió a buscar a Yami y a su hermano Mokuba para regresar ala mansión.

Claro que Deblin no se quedo ahí, fue a casa de Yugi a recoger algo que le faltaba en casa.

Sonó el timbre.

- Yugi: -abrió la puerta y se encontró con Duke- que quieres Duke

- Duke: vengo por mi hijo

- Yugi: después de lo que le hiciste a Joey crees que te entregare al bebe

- Duke: mira Moto (gy: o como se escriba), si no me lo entregas ahora te meteré a la cárcel por secuestro me escuchaste

A Yugi no le quedo de otra que entregar al bebe de mala gana, supo que algo malo pasaba y debía hacer algo pronto.

Mientras Duke regresaba a la mansión bajo del auto con el bebe en brazos y se dirigió a la recamara de Joey.

- Joey: Duke

- Duke: toma- le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para darle al bebe hasta que Joey lo recibió-

- Duke: mira no se que clase de relación tengas con Kaiba y sinceramente no me interesa, será mejor que lo olvides por que no volverás a verlo

Después de haber dicho esto salió de la recamara cerrándola con llave de nuevo, dejando dentro a un desconsolado rubio y a su hijo.

Joey puso a su bebe que estaba dormido ella cuna que había en la habitación, se sentó en su cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, esta vez no había escapatoria, no volvería a ver a Seto Kaiba nunca más, lloro casi toda la noche hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido.

Al amanecer en la mansión Kaiba, el ceo estaba muy preocupado y no era para menos su cachorro no había vuelto a la mansión el día anterior y no sabía que hacer, ya había llamado a su celular pero nadie contestaba, estaba frustrado pero igual creyó que tal vez le vería en la oficina, así que con ese pensamiento salió de la mansión para ir a la corporación.

Cuando llego fue directamente a su oficina, encontrándola vacía, fue entonces que comenzó a desesperarse, se sentó en su escritorio y llamo a su mejor amigo.

- Yami: hola Seto ¿te falto algún papel?

- Seto: para nada solo quería saber si no has visto a Joey

- Yami: no, no ha llegado por que, pasa algo, te peleaste con el

- Seto: no es que después de que salimos del evento el no regreso a la mansión

- Yami: no lo sabía, seguro debe andar por ahí seguro al rato te llamara, solo tranquilízate y has tu trabajo

- Seto: supongo que tienes razón – le dijo colgando por fin el teléfono- _donde te has metido cachorro_

____________________________________________________________

En la casa de Yugi el pequeño tricolor estaba más que preocupado por su amigo Joey así que decidió llamar a Tristán para saber si el rubio estaba bien.

- Tristán: ¿hola?

- Yugi: hola Tris soy Yugi

- Tristán: que pasa amigo te escucho preocupado

- Yugi: quiero saber si Joey esta contigo

- Tristán: no amigo el vive en la mansión Kaiba por que

- Yugi: Duke vino anoche y se llevo a Sunao

- Tristán: ¡como!, será mejor que encontremos a Joey cuanto antes

- Yugi: solo espero que Duke no lo encuentre primero

- Tristán: bien entonces iré a buscarlo a su trabajo y yo te llamo

- Yugi: muy bien nos vemos

Después de colgar Tristán salió a toda velocidad de su departamento en dirección a la corporación Kaiba para buscar a su rubio amigo.

________________________________________________________

En la Mansión Deblin

- Duke: será mejor que no intentes escapar de nuevo entendiste, mira que me has dado muchos problemas

- Joey: Duke yo

Fue entonces que recibió un golpe por parte de Duke, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ahora solo sentía los golpes que le propiciaba Duke, sentía sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas pronto solo vio oscuridad y dejo de sentir y escuchar, por fin Duke Deblin había logrado dejarlo inconsciente a punta de golpes.

__________________________________________________________

Tristán corría hacia la corporación Kaiba lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, cuando llego entro corriendo y subió las escaleras, lo que hizo que el oficial que cuidaba la entrada corriera detrás de el hasta que llego al decimo piso para buscar la oficina donde trabajaban Kaiba y Joey, al encontrarla abrió la puerta de golpe y al ver solo al ojiazul entro de esta entro en pánico.

- Tristán: ¡DONDE ESTA DONDE ESTA JOEY!

- Seto: se puede saber por que gritas, bastante preocupado estoy ya como para que vengas a crisparme los nervios

- Tristán: como ¡¿no esta contigo?!

- Seto: Joey no llego a la mansión ayer, no se donde pueda estar intente llamarle al móvil pero no contesta

- Tristán: no puede ser paso lo que menos esperábamos

- Seto: se puede saber a que te refieres

- Tristán: mira ayer el esposo de Joey fue a casa de mi amigo Yugi a recoger a Sunao, supusimos que si sabia donde estaba el bebe, tal vez es porque encontró a Joey

- Seto: ¡COMO! Dime quien es el maldito

- Tristán: su esposo Duke… Duke Deblin


	9. Chapter 9 comenzando la guerra

Cap. 9

- Tristán: su esposo Duke…Duke Deblin

- Seto: maldita sea ese maldito es su esposo, porque nadie me lo había dicho

- Tristán: pensé que Joey te lo había dicho

- Seto: tenemos que encontrarlo pronto

- Tristán: vayamos por un abogado tenemos que sacarlo de esta Joey corre peligro

Ambos salieron de la corporación Kaiba junto con Yami que los vio correr y decidió seguirlos, mientras Seto llamaba por celular a su abogado.

Se reunieron en la oficina del abogado de Seto y discutieron el caso.

- Seto: dígame se puede hacer algo para que Joey consiga el divorcio?

- Abogado (gy: falta de creatividad para nombres): vera Señor Kaiba no puedo hacer nada sin pruebas físicas de que el Joven Deblin haya maltratado al Joven Wheeler

- Seto: ¡que! Ese tipo podría estar matando a Joey a golpes debemos hacer algo

- Abogado: señor Kaiba será mejor que no se altere, haremos lo que podamos pero no podemos asegurarle que las cosas salgan bien

- Seto: bien podemos comunicar a la prensa lo que Duke le hace a Joey así no tendrá escapatoria

- Abogado: no le recomiendo que haga eso, tenemos suerte de que el señor Deblin no le haya demandado por secuestro, si llamamos a la prensa podría demandarlo no solo por eso sino por difamación por no tener pruebas.

Seto no pudo mas, salió de la oficina de su abogado hecho una fiera, el era Seto Kaiba y ese maldito no lo derrotaría en nada, el salvaría a su cachorro por las buenas o por las malas.

Mientras que Yami y Mokuba veían como Seto salía con una cara de pocos amigos, pero en fin su mirada era triste, le habían arrebatado lo que más quería, más que a su propia vida, más que KC.

- Mokuba: jamás lo había visto de esa manera Yami

- Yami: ni yo, le ha afectado mucho el haberlo perdido

- Mokuba: será mejor que avisemos lo sucedido a los amigos de Joey

- Yami: yo me encargare de eso, Tristán me dio la dirección de un tal Yugi, iré a verlo para contarle lo ocurrido

- Mokuba: bien, nos veremos mañana en la oficina no iré a la escuela para poder adelantar el trabajo de mi hermano, así como esta no debe ir a trabajar mañana

- Yami: bien iré a casa del amigo de Joey a ponerlos al tanto de todo, no te preocupes siempre hay una salida solo debemos encontrarla para poder ayudar a Joey

- Mokuba: si, hay que ponernos a trabajar debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Así Yami salió de la mansión Kaiba rumbo a la casa de Yugi Moto, no tardo mucho en llegar, i noto que era una tienda de cartas de duelo de monstruos que distribuía Kc, sin pensarlo más bajo de su auto y entro al pequeño establecimiento encontrándose con un anciano, si que se acerco a el.

- Yami: disculpe señor estoy buscando a Yugi Moto

- Sr. Moto: un momento iré a avisarle que lo buscan

El señor entro por la puerta que conectaba la tienda a la casa para llamar a su nieto.

- Sr. Moto: Yugi, te busca un joven en la tienda

- Yugi: ahora bajo abuelito

Bajo por las escaleras y entro a la tienda y encontró para su sorpresa a un chico sumamente parecido el mismo, vio que era un poco más grande y de cuerpo bien trabajado, claro que al pensar eso el pequeño se sonrojo, cosa que Yami considero adorable al ver la expresión que puso el joven, y sin más se acerco a él para contarle lo sucedido.

- Yami: hola, mi nombre es Yami Atemu y trabajaba con Joey

- Yugi: ¿trabajaba?, que sucedió ¿Dónde esta Joey?

- Yami: lo que pasa es que pasó lo que justamente tratábamos de evitar y el señor Duke Deblin encontró a Joey y lo tiene en su mansión o al menos eso suponemos.

- Yugi: ese maldito, que le estará haciendo a Joey ahora

- Yami: mi jefe tratara de ayudarlo pero las cosas están resultando difíciles

- Yugi: entiendo, no hay nada que hacer

- Yami: por el momento no, pero Seto no se dara por vencido tan fácilmente, ya encontraremos la manera de ayudar a Joey

- Yugi: gracias por venir a avisarme, y por preocuparse por Joey

- Yami: se a convertido en nuestro amigo también y trataremos de ayudarlo por todos los medios

Después de la charla Yami le dejo a Yugi el teléfono de su oficina para estar en contacto (gy: si claro ¬¬) salió de la tienda y subió a su auto conduciendo hacia la mansión Kaiba, seguro Seto le necesitaba más que nunca y no le negaría su apoyo sabiendo que era su único amigo.

____________________________________________________________

En la mansión Deblin las cosas no marchaban muy bien puesto que Duke había perdido el contrato con KC y eso no lo tenia de muy buen humor.

Duke Deblin estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, trabajando como siempre a pesar de que había perdido el contrato había recuperado a su esposo y a su hijo, salió de su oficina y camino por los pasillos de su mansión, hasta llegar a su habitación, entro y empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha y tratar de relajarse, cuando sonó su móvil y al ver el teléfono una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro y contesto.

- Duke: vaya ya te habías tardado en hablar, hasta creí que ya le habías olvidado

- Seto: no juegues Deblin, no estoy para bromas quiero que me des a Joey

- Duke: vaya Seto, en verdad me gustaría hacerlo pero no puedo, como comprenderás mi hijo necesita ambos padres por eso no le e hecho nada muy grave a Joey

- Seto: que le has hecho maldito!

- Duke: no te alteres es doctor dice que despertara pronto

Al escuchar esas palabras supo que su cachorro estaba en grave peligro, el tan solo pensar en lo que ese lunático le pudo haber hecho su corazón se oprimía de dolor al verse sin la capacidad de poder ayudarlo.

- Seto: te exijo que me lo devuelvas

- Duke: lo siento pero es MI esposo y su deber es estar a mi lado

- Seto: que le has hecho, contesta

- Duke: eso no es de tu interés Kaiba, así que solo te digo que te olvides de el por que no volverás a verlo de nuevo

- Seto: eso no te lo permitiré Deblin

- Duke: bueno como comprenderás tengo muchas que hacer y hablar contigo no es una de ellas chao Seto

Sin más Duke colgó el teléfono, no solo había conseguido tener al rubio a su lado, también le había ganado a Seto Kaiba una batalla, pero la guerra apenas comenzaba y no sería nada fácil.

_________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Seto se encargo de avisar a la prensa de la gran noticia "Duke Deblin golpea su esposo", obviamente la prensa no había tardado mucho y a las 19:00 am tenían rodeada por completo la mansión Deblin. Cuando Duke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, camino hacia la habitación de su esposo y abrió la puerta ferozmente.

- Duke: mira lo que has causado, te aseguro que si esto vuelve a suceder la pagaras muy caro

Joey solo atino a mirarle con terror, el infierno jamás desaparecería, solo vio salir a Duke de su habitación azotando la puerta para ir afuera de la mansión a enfrentar a la prensa.

- R1 (gy: las R son reporteros): miren ahí esta Duke Deblin

- R2: es cierto lo que se dice señor Deblin

- R1: a golpeado a su esposo Joseph Wheeler

- Duke: -puso su cara de niño bueno haciéndose el desentendido, definitivamente Duke sabia actuar y muy bien- pero no se dé que hablan yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a una persona que amo

- R2: entonces es falso el rumor señor Deblin

- Duke: por supuesto que es falso, no sé quien pudo haber inventado tal calumnia sobre mí, les pido disculpas si esto causo alboroto

La entrevista a Duke duro un rato pero su inteligencia había sido suficiente para burlar a la prensa, debía ser cuidadoso de que nadie pudiera obtener pruebas concretas de lo que él hacia o no.

_________________________________________________________

En la mansión Kaiba el ceo estaba más que furioso, jamás pensó que Deblin fuera tan buen actor, debía intentar otra cosa y debía hacerlo pronto. Escucho a su hermano entrar a su habitación para sentarse a su lado, el solo le abrazo y paso la mano por su cabeza desordenando un poco los cabellos del niño.

- Mokuba: no quiero que le pase algo malo hermano

- Seto: ya verás como las cosas se solucionan

_________________________________________________________

Pero después de ese día había pasado casi un mes y no habían conseguido nada, simplemente Duke esquivaba todos los ataques de Kaiba, haciéndole la vida aun peor a su esposo.

Mientras tanto dos personas al menos trataban de disfrutar ese día, se encontraban sentados en un café, conversando de simples trivialidades ambos se habían enamorado sin querer y muy inesperadamente se dieron cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo, ahora llevaban varias semanas saliendo juntos.

- Yami: quieres otro pastel

- Yugi: no, gracias Yami

- Yami: as sabido algo de Joey

- Yugi: e tratado de hablar con el por teléfono, pero Duke: simplemente rechaza mi llamada, estoy preocupado por el

- Yami: lo sé mi amor, pero intentamos hacer lo que esta a nuestro alcance, desgraciadamente so es mucho

- Yugi: espero que las cosas mejoren

- Yami: yo también mi luz- le dijo acercándose a besarle-

Después de un rato fueron a caminar por la cuidad.

Pero en la mansión Deblin, este se había hartado de los ataques de Kaiba, debía hacer algo o todo se descubriría e iría a la cárcel, en ese momento algo paso por su cabeza, si tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de Kaiba……


	10. Chapter 10 Lejos de ti

Cap. 10

Camino hacia la habitación de su esposo abrió la puerta lentamente y entro sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tal vez se había pasado esta vez, pensó, pero ya toso solucionaría, Seto Kaiba por fin los dejaría en paz.

Acaricio la mejilla de su inconsciente esposo retirando algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, le admiro por un momento y se acerco a besarle suavemente.

- Duke: se que te he lastimado, pero eso no volverá a pasar siempre y cuando estés conmigo y hagas lo que te diga, no es tan difícil

Aquello que una vez fue amor se había vuelto una obsesión por tener al rubio a su lado, siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa necesaria para que este no se apartara de él y al parecer eso iba a hacer, nadie se interpondría en su camino, salió de la habitación del rubio no sin antes dale una caricia a su bebe que dormía (gy: lamento que el niño duerma tanto, porque es pequeño, pronto también participara en la historia) camino hacia su oficina para hacer algunas llamadas importantes.

________________________________________________________

En la corporación Kaiba, las cosas parecías más que normales el ritmo había subido por el trabajo atrasado, Kaiba daba órdenes como siempre y Yami continuaba con el papeleo, todos se sentían mal, ya no había nada que hacer, Deblin simplemente ponía trabas a los ataque constantes del ceo.

Seto se encontraba en su oficina, pensando ya no sabía que mas hacer ya lo había intentado todo.

- Seto: - _perdóname cachorro, lo intente, hice lo que estaba a mi alcance pero no funciono-_

Por primera vez, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ya no podía mas no soportaba el hecho de que lo hubieran separado de el, se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

________________________________________________________

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza, bueno casi todo el cuerpo, por los golpes que le había propiciado Duke, se sentó sobre la cama mirando la cuna que había junto a ella, se levanto con dificultad y se acerco a la cuna, observo a su bebe que le miraba y balbuceaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrarlo a salvo le cargo en sus brazos y permaneció así.

- Joey: - _me hubiera gustado tener una vida tranquila a tu lado y al de Seto, seguro ahora me odia y no puedo hacer nada, perdóname Seto-_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos, se le erizo la piel al ver a Duke entrar a la habitación, sabía que si no quería salir herido debía obedecer a Duke en todo lo que le pidiera, solo le vio acercarse y sentarse junto a el en la cama, pereciera que fuese a decir algo importante así que se lomito a verle.

- Duke: parece que Kaiba no quiere rendirse así que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas

- Joey: -le respondió con algo de temor y preocupación - que le harás?

- Duke: a él nada, tú y yo nos iremos a vivir fuera de la ciudad

- Joey: - sintió su corazón contraerse, no podía creer lo que había oído, ya no volvería a ver a Seto la ultima esperanza se había murto, ya no había nada más que hacer- ya….ya veo –contesto con la voz entrecortada-

- Duke: empaca tus cosas, nos vamos en dos horas

Sin más salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a un rubio desconsolado hecho un mar de lagrimas al que no le quedo de otra que guardar sus cosas, para alejarse para siempre de su felicidad.

Dos horas después Joey, Duke y sunao abordaban la limosina para dirigirse a su nuevo "hogar"

_____________________________________________________________

Kaiba salió de su oficina, subió a su auto deportivo y acelero lo más que pudo, en poco tiempo llego a la mansión Deblin. A la entrada de esta se encontraba uno de los mayordomos que se hacían cargo.

- Seto: donde esta Deblin

-Damián: lo siento pero el señor Deblin a cambiado de residencia hace unas horas

- Seto: como que ha cambiado de residencia

-Damián: se fueron de la cuidad nadie sabe a donde solo dio indicaciones a algunos para la empresa

- Seto: no dijo a donde!

- Damián: lo siento me gustaría poder ayudar, pero no le dijo a nadie a donde iría

Después de la charla con el mayordomo, regreso a la mansión Kaiba, se encerró en su oficina y destruyo, tiro y aventó todo lo que pudo para calmar su furia, mientras su hermano se encontraba oyendo todo el alboroto desde afuera, Mokuba sabía que las cosas no estaban bien y decidió dejar que su hermano se desahogara. Las cosas seria más difíciles desde ahora.

___________________________________________________________________

Paso todo un año y nadie sabía nada Joey como si a él y a Duke se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Yami y Yugi seguían buscando junto con Mokuba, pero no habían encontrado ni siquiera pistas de donde se podría encontrar el Rubio de ojos melados.

Seto regreso a su carácter frio e indiferente, decidió trabajar en otra cosa aparte de su empresa para poder olvidar, pronto se encontraba dando clases de administración y contaduría en la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad Domino, pero habría algo en la universidad que cambiaría su vida, quizás para siempre.


	11. Chapter 11 compromiso

Cap. 11

Vivian una mansión pintada completamente de color blanco a las afueras de la ciudad ubicada en una parte boscosa del bosque, parecía tranquilo, el lugar era hermoso y alejado completamente de la civilización, la que en otro tiempo fue la casa de los abuelos de Duke, que dejaron como herencia a su nieto.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, supo que no volvería a pisar la ciudad nunca más, aun recordaba las palabras de Duke cuando llegaron por primera vez a esa casa.

____Flash Back__________________________________

- Duke: no te preocupes yo o te hare nada mientras tú no me desobedezcas, mientras sigas mis órdenes, nada malo te pasara entendiste

- Joey: si –dijo con la cabeza gacha no tenía otra alternativa-

___ Fin flash back________________________________

Su corazón se sentía triste, más que nunca, le extrañaba demasiado a pesar del tiempo, esas orbes azules que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado, quizá ahora le odiaban.

Su esposo no tardaba en llegar de trabajar, iba a la ciudad a menudo para ir a la empresa, su mente decía que huyera, pero esta vez le tenían vigilado día y noche, no podía salir a ningún lado, y para colmo estaba en medio de la nada, aunque pudiese huir, seguro se perdería en el espeso bosque que rodeaba la casa. El trato con Duke no era demasiado, tenía mucho trabajo y en raras ocasiones salía de su oficina.

Se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación que forzosamente compartía con Duke: miraba hacia el jardín donde su pequeño de un año que ya caminaba jugaba con una chica de la servidumbre, al menos a él se le veía feliz, era todo lo que importaba.

Pronto dieron las ocho y se escucho la puerta de la entrada, Duke había llegado.

- Duke: Joey, lleva a Sunao a dormir te espero en la recamara

- Joey: - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda seguro le golpearía de nuevo- s..si enseguida

Tomo de la mano a su pequeño y le llevo a su habitación.

- Sunao: ¿ya es hora de dormir papi?

- Joey: si ya es tarde los niños bonitos deben ir a la cama

- Sunao: jeje si papi

- Joey: hasta mañana Sun – le dijo arropándolo con las cobijas-

- Sunao: hasta mañana papi

Se quedo observándolo hasta que el pequeño se durmió para después salir de esa habitación, iba caminando hacia la suya, casi temblando, pero había aprendido a disimularlo con el tiempo.

- Joey: ya se durmió

- Duke: bien

Sin más el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al rubio de forma peligrosa acorralándolo en la pared comenzando a besar el cuello de este haciendo que Joey se aterrara y le empujara con fuese pero Deblin volvió a acorralarle.

- Duke: si no te quedas quieto, será más difícil lo hare aunque no te parezca

Duke, continuo con su labor mientras el rubio estaba paralizado por las palabras de su esposo, lo habría creído capas de golpearlo, de matarlo de hambre, alejándolo de du hijo, pero no daba crédito a eso, ¡DUKE IBA A VIOLARLO!, lo peor se lo había dicho como si nada.

Cuando reacciono empezó a forcejear con este, pero Duke lo tiro en la cama y se pudo sobre el.

- Duke: vaya parece que quieres que juegue contigo verdad

- Joey: no déjame – sintió asco al sentir la lengua de Duke sobre su cuello bajando a su pecho- ya basta déjame!

- Duke: me temo que no será posible

Joey seguía forcejeando bajo el cuerpo de Duke, sentía como este le tocaba y besaba en todo el cuerpo, se sentía aterrado jamás pensó que eso sucedería.

En un momento inesperado Duke logro voltear a Joey pecho tierra haciendo que este tratara de hincarse cuando sintió que le penetraron de una sola embestida.

- Joey: AHHH… BASTA- el dolor era indescriptible, podría jurar que estaba sangrando-

Escuchaba los gemidos de su esposo, mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sentía que le embestían violentamente.

- Joey: basta…por favor basta – decía mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

Sintió como Duke se corría dentro de el, después de unos segundos salía violentamente de su cuerpo sacando un gemido de dolor por parte del rubio.

Vio como le sonreía con burla, ironía, tal vez algo de sarcasmo, se vistió y salió de la habitación para volver a su oficina, por fin había terminado, al menos por ahora, se quedo sentado un momento hasta que pudo ponerse de pie por el intenso dolor, logro caminar hasta el baño, lleno la tina y se dispuso a darse una ducha.

- Joey: - _porque me pasa esto, ya no puedo más le odio, le odio con toda mi alma y corazón, jamás le perdonare lo que me hizo-_

Esa misma noche decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

______________________________________________

Al amanecer el ceo se encontraba en la entrada de la corporación donde había convocado una rueda de prensa para dar la noticia que seguramente haría que los medios se volvieran locos (gy: más de lo que ya están).

Los reporteros se empujabas entre sí para poder hacer preguntas a Seto Kaiba.

- Reportero: dígame señor Kaiba, porque ha convocado a la prensa tan repentinamente?

- Seto: pues verán los he llamado aquí para dar una noticia muy importante sobre alguien en mi vida, no se trata solo de mi, o de mi hermano y lo que les voy a decir ya esta asegurado y es completamente cierto

- reportero2: ¿Qué tan grande es la noticia que va a darnos señor Kaiba acaso se trata de algún proyecto innovador?

- Seto: debo decir que esto es completamente apartado a KC, pero tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían

Desde atrás salió una chica rubia de ojos café oscuro, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, era toda una modelo definitivamente.

- Seto: verán ahora la señorita que esta a mi lado es Kisara Misao y hago el anuncio de que en una semana aproximadamente me casare con ella


	12. Chapter 12 La boda

Cap. 12

Amanecía de nuevo, la vida era algo monótona en la mansión Kaiba, en especial para el ceo que prácticamente se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina con su "novia", claro que la idea no le agradaba al chibi en absoluto, pero después de platicar por largo rato con su hermano, termino por aceptarlo tranquilamente suponiendo que eso era lo mejor.

Vio a su hermano salir de su oficina y dirigirse a su habitación para cambiar de ropa, mientras que la chica rubia paso junto a el para acariciar su cabello y darle una linda sonrisa que este le devolvió para ir en busca de su hermano.

Al llegar abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar y luego cerrarla detrás de si.

- Seto: ¿sucede algo Moki?

- Mokuba: ¿en verdad vas a hacerlo?

- Seto: si

- Mokuba: pero hermano no crees….

- Seto: ya esta decidido y no cambiare de opinión

- Mokuba: solo creo que deberías pensártelo mejor esto es arriesgado, cundo se entere

- Seto: se las consecuencias, pero es lo único que se me ocurre

- Mokuba: tal vez deberíamos…

- Seto: no

- Mokuba: pero

- Seto: ya lo he dicho y ya hemos discutido por esto mismo, esta decidido y punto

Sin más Mokuba se resigno y se dirigió a su habitación, le quedaba claro que por más que lo intentara no podría convencer a su hermano esta vez.

__________________________________________________________

En medio del bosque se encontraba un rubio sumamente decaído, había visto la rueda de prensa y el anuncio de que su neko se casaría, sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, ya nada podía hacer más que empezar a tratar de ser feliz con su hijo.

___Pov´s Joey_____________

_Tal vez en el fondo siempre supe que pasaría algo así aunque mi corazón quería que fuera diferente, ahora no me queda más que resignarme a haberlo perdido definitivamente, creí que me buscaría pero o fue así, no puedo culparle fui yo el que no le dijo toda la verdad, solo espero que sea feliz, que irónico no, seguro el debe odiarme y no hay nada que hacer_

____ _Fin Pov´s Joey__________

___________________________________________________________

En la mansión Kaiba, Kisara se encontraba conversando con Seto.

- Kisara: ¿que te ha dicho Mokuba?

- Seto: que debería pensármelo mejor

- Kisara: creo que concuerdo con el chibi, esto es arriesgado y lo sabes muy bien Seto

- Seto: si lo se

- Kisara: ¿y entiendes las consecuencias?

- Seto: si, pero solo eso puedo hacer ahora

- Kisara: sabes lo que podría pasar si descubre todo, es arriesgado Seto, muy arriesgado

- Seto: ¡ya te dije que ya lose!

- Kisara: bien solo espero que esto funcione

- Seto: yo también

- Kisara: ya se lo has comentado a Yami

- Seto: si se lo he dicho ayer, llego gritando a la oficina y me pidió una explicación sobre la rueda de prensa

- Kisara: ya se me hacia raro que nadie te hubiera preguntado nada

- Seto: y que lo digas, se la paso diciéndome que tal vez hubiera otra solución, pero no daba ninguna, hasta que acepto ayudarnos

- Kisara: si que eres persuasivo Seto

- Seto: por eso puedo dirigir una gran empresa, y controlar a mis alumnos de la universidad, solo hay que tener carácter

Continuaron la conversación por largo rato (gy: si ya se que esto esta muy raro), mientras que Duke, trataba de imponer su autoridad de nuevo.

- Duke: Joey, ven un momento

- Joey: si dime

- Duke: ya sabes que quiero –le dijo con rudeza acercándose peligrosamente a el-

- Joey: a si lo sé –contesto con algo de sarcasmo que hizo enojar al pelinegro-

- Duke: será mejor que cambies tu tono Wheeler

- Joey: ja lo siento pero ya me tienes harto

- Duke: ¿Cómo dices?, acaso crees que puedes tomar el mando aquí

Eso ultimo le dijo lanzándole un golpe que Joey pudo detener con su mano, aprovechando para golpear a Duke en el estomago tirándolo al piso con gran facilidad.

- Duke: co…como te atreves

- Joey: ya me quitaste lo que más amaba, no te permitiré que me quites lo que me queda, al menos algo de orgullo y dignidad Deblin

Los oídos de Duke no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, su "sumiso" esposo se estaba revelando ante él, y con una fuerza que jamás había visto, la mirada del rubio denotaba decisión.

- Duke: mira Wheeler hagas lo que hagas, ya no puedes apartarte de mí, ya que si lo haces me quedare con la custodia total de nuestro hijo entendiste

- Joey: no dije que me iría no pienso dejar a mi hijo con una persona como tú, a partir de ahora te tratare con el mismo trato que me des a mi

- Duke: claro ya no vale la pena perder a tu hijo, después de todo tu gato ese se va a casar no es así

- Joey: eso no es asunto tuyo

Sin más Joey abandono la habitación para ver a su pequeño que jugaba en el jardín.

______________________________________________

Una semana después, se realizo la boda del empresario más rico de todo Japón Seto Kaiba, quien platicaba alejado de todos los invitados con su esposa.

- Kisara: espero que no te hallas equivocado Seto

- Seto: descuida, esto funcionara


	13. Chapter 13 De vuelta a casa

Cap. 13

Otro mes paso rápidamente, Duke empacaba sus cosas al igual que Joey, esa misma tarde regresarían a la ciudad con su hijo Sunao que corría por toda la casa sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Joey: vas a caerte si continuas corriendo Sun

- Sunao: lo siento papi, dime poque vamos a la ciudad

- Joey: porque ahí vivíamos antes y decidimos regresar a nuestra casa

- Sunao: ¿nosotros vivíamos ahí?

- Joey: si pequeño, ahora ve a ver que no falte empacar ninguno de tus juguetes

- Sunao: siii

- Duke: ya vámonos –dijo secamente-

Últimamente Joey estaba mucho más rudo con él, incluso lo llego a retar un par de veces, llegaron a pelearse fuertemente incluso llegando a los golpes por ambas partes, pero de algo estaba seguro, Joey estaba herido por la boda del ceo que seguramente se sentiría mal en la ciudad, al menos podría arruinarle la vida de otra forma, solo recordándole que su gatito ya estaba casado.

Seguro seria una carga muy pesada para Joey, el volver a la cuidad, ahí se encontraban sus amigos, el chibi, y su querido neko.

Las maletas estaban ya en la limosina salieron y vio la lujosa limosina color negro que estaba enfrente, hacia mucho que no subía siquiera a un coche, no había podido salir de ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía que haría al llegar a la ciudad, no sabía si su corazón lo soportaría. Solo una cosa era segura, al llegar allá, Duke ya no lo podría tener encerrado.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la ciudad, ni Duke ni Joey se miraban, solo se ignoraban para evitar una pelea con el niño presente, (gy: al menos aun tenían algo de sentido común) Joey miraba por la ventana, por fin saldría de ese espeso bosque en el que estuvo aprisionado tanto tiempo, veía la carretera y como que el infierno de arboles quedaba atrás.

Paso casi una hora y media y estaban llegando a la cuidad, hace mucho que no veía tantas personas, tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo, pasados otros veinte minutos llegaban a la mansión Deblin, bajaron de la limosina y comenzaron a meter las cosas a la mansión, obvio Joey tomo su habitación separada a la de Duke, ya había soportado demasiado el tenerlo cerca y no lo volvería a permitir.

Tomaron casi todo el día para desempacar sus cosas y arreglar las habitaciones, Joey veía desde el balcón su hermoso jardín, de alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo estando ahí de nuevo, cerca de la civilización y de las personas.

Al llegar todos los sirvientes se sorprendieron con el cambio del rubio, aun se veía algo triste pero su mirada volvía a tomar algo de su brillo, aquellos alborotado cabellos dorados ahora eran algo ondulados llegando a su cintura y recogidos en una coleta alta con un flequillo que lo hacía lucir muy bien, su rostro había cambiado un poco, se veía más madurez y fortaleza en el, sin duda era un Joey diferente al que todos recordaban.

Joey estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una sintió una presencia más en la habitación que le hizo girar la cabeza, encontrándose con su pequeño niño de cabellos dorados que le llegaban ahora un poco arriba de los hombros y ojos grande y expresivos de color esmeralda.

- Joey: ya viste tu nueva habitación?

- Sunao: si, es muy grande

- Joey: que bueno que te gustara porque yo la decore

- Sunao: si, oye papi

- Joey: que pasa

- Sunao: me llevaras a conocer la ciudad?

- Joey: seguro que si, mañana mismo saldremos

- Sunao: que bien

______________________________________________________

En otra parte de la mansión alguien hacia una llamada telefónica.

- Ya llegaron a la ciudad-

- Prefecto, comencemos llámame si llega a suceder algo-

- si señor-

- bien confió en ti-

Así las personas que hablaban colgaron el teléfono.

Se había echo de noche muy rápido, Joey se encontraba en la habitación de su pequeño arropándolo para que se durmiera, cuando lo logro se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, pero en el camino se encontró de nuevo con su esposo.

- Duke: ¿ya te vas a dormir?, me pareció escuchar que saldrás mañana

- Joey: así es, saldré mañana con Sunao

- Duke: ¿A dónde?- le pregunto molesto, pero esto no inmuto a joven rubio-

- Joey: iré a ver a Yugi, a decirle que estoy aquí

Diciendo esto retomo su camino hacia su habitación, definitivamente estaba muy cansado para pelear de nuevo con Duke, aunque sabía que después habría problemas.

Entro a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, colocándose una pijama de color blanco, y soltó su cabello para poder dormir, se recostó en su cama, sería difícil enfrentar a sus amigos, en especial por Seto, seguro le habría buscado con ellos cuando desapareció, le dolía en el alma no poder estar con él, pero sus amigos merecía cundo menos saber que él estaba con vida todavía junto con su hijo.

_________________________________________________

En la mansión Kaiba se preparaban para dormir, se encontraban cenando bastante animados quién lo diría.

- Mokuba: te vez feliz hermano

- Seto: hoy ha sido un gran día Moki

- Mokuba: enserio??????

- Kisara: jeje seguro que si

- Mokuba: creo que me perdí de algo ¬¬?

- Seto: n_n

- Mokuba: ¡¿ESTAS SONRIENDO?! ¡Es el apocalipsis!

- Seto: ¬¬* no exageres

- Kisara: n_nU jeje

- Mokuba: ¿que es lo que pasa hermano?

- Seto: Damián me llamo hoy (gy: espero q recuerden de quien se trata)

- Mokuba: eso quiere decir que….oO

- Kisara: si justamente Moki

- Mokuba: no puedo creerlo

- Seto: pues será mejor que lo creas, porque esto esta comenzando, pero aun no es tan fácil

- Mokuba: si lo sé, pero hay posibilidades de que Joey…

- Seto: eso intentamos, pero aun hay un proceso pendiente, ahora a dormir yo debo pararme temprano

- Moki: siiiiii

___________________________________

Amanecía, parecía un hermoso día, había sol en fin era el día perfecto para salir de casa, se paró de su capa para dirigirse a su armario, saco unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera deportiva algo entallada de color rojo, se vistió y recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta como siempre, cuando termino, salió de su recamara para dirigirse a la de su hijo que estaba a dos puertas, abrió la puerta y vio que su pequeño ya estaba desayunando.

- Joey: vaya te has levantado temprano

- Sunao: si yo quiero conocer la ciudad papi

- Joey: bien entonces vamos a cambiarte para poder irnos

Después de unos 20 minutos ambos salían con tranquilidad de la gran mansión, subieron al auto deportivo azul que pertenecía a Joey y salieron hacia la ciudad, lo llevo a todo tipo de lugares, el parque de diversiones, el zoológico, y un sin fie de lugares, aprovecharon bastante bien el tiempo antes de subir de nuevo al auto.

- Sunao: ¿A dónde vamos ahora papi?

- Joey: iremos a visitar a alguien Sun

- Sunao: ¿a quién?

- Joey: a un amigo que no veo hace mucho –

- Sunao: siii

Condujo durante unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la tienda de cartas donde vivía su amigo, se estaciono enfrente del local y bajo del auto, para bajar a su hijo por la otra puerta, lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la tienda y toco la campana para los clientes.

Desde adentro se escucho un "ya voy", logro descifrar la voz de su amiguito lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Al entrar a la tienda, el pobre de Yugi se quedo en shock por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que veía.

- Yugi: Jo…. ¡¿JOEY?!


	14. Chapter 14 La guerra continua

Cap. 14

Vaya, ese día se llevo la sorpresa su vida, ahora veía a su amigo rubio sentado frente a el tomando un poco de te, aun no lo comprendía, había desaparecido durante año y medio y ahora estaba como si nada frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía.

Joey, noto que su amigo no dejaba de mirarlo así que decidió romper el silencio que mantenían desde que lo invito a pasar, aun en shock.

- Joey: jeje sucede algo Yugi, creí que te alegrarías de verme

- Yugi: no… no puedo creerlo, porque te desapareciste, todo estábamos muy preocupados por ti

- Joey: si lo se, en verdad lamento que las cosas fueran así

- Yugi: te buscamos durante meses

- Joey: lo sé amigo, pero Duke me tenía tan asustado, que no podía reaccionar, sin mencionar que estuve inconsciente unos días

- Yugi: ¡¿Cómo?!

- Joey: te contare pero no te alteres, veras después de la primera vez que Kaiba mando al prensa, Duke estaba tan enojado, que decidió desquitarse conmigo

- Yugi: ese mal nacido, como se atrevió a golpearte de nuevo

- Joey: ya no importa eso no volverá a suceder

-Yugi:¿te escapaste de nuevo?

- Joey: desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso, si me vuelvo a escapar el podrá quitarme a mi hijo

- Yugi: entiendo, porque no le pides ayuda a Seto

- Joey: creo que sería un descaro venir a pedirle ayuda después de abandonarlo, además el ya hizo su vida y parecía feliz cuando dio la noticia, no quisiera arruinarlo- le dijo a su amigo agachando su mirada-

Yugi sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas así hasta que Seto pudiera proseguir con la planeado o podría arruinarlo todo.

- Yugi: entiendo, porque no te quedas aquí a pasar la noche

- Joey: no será mejor que regrese a la mansión, pero prometo venir muy pronto aun hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y quiero estar al tanto de todo

- Yugi: seguro, ven cuando quieras

- Joey: seguro que sí, nos vemos

Salió después de unas horas de platicar con su amigo, cargo a su hijo para subirlo al auto y partieron de nuevo a la mansión Deblin.

_______________________________________________

En otra parte de la ciudad, estaban esperando en la sala Yami, Seto y Mokuba la llamada decisiva para poder continuar. En eso el teléfono sonó y Yami contesto a toda velocidad, encontrándose con la voz de Yugi del otro lado.

- Yugi: no vas a creérmelo Yami

- Yami: que sucede, que pasa

- Yugi: Joey estuvo aquí hace unos minutos

- Yami: ¡COMO QUE JOEY ESTUVO EN TU CASA!

- Seto: ¡cómo! Podrías poner el altavoz Yami

- Yami: a si un segundo, ¿Cómo funciona esto?

- Seto: ¬¬*

- Yami: listo, Yugi estas en altavoz

- Yugi: verán, estaba yo en mi cuarto viendo pokemon, cuando sonó el timbre de los clientes, así que como mi abuelito no estaba, pues baje a ver y cuando entre casi me da un infarto, creo que le grite por la impresión y después lo invite a pasar

- Seto: como esta, que le hizo Deblin

- Yugi: pues me conto que al principio le golpeaba como siempre, pero bueno conociendo a Joey ese orgullo Wheeler debía salir tarde o temprano, se le revelo a Deblin y me conto que habían tenido un sin número de peleas hasta ahora que Duke se sumergió por completo en el trabajo

- Seto: y como lo viste

- Yugi: pues yo diría que muy cambiado

- Seto: ¿a que te refieres?

- Yugi: pues usa el cabello largo casi hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta, parece un poco mas fornido, su rostro parece más maduro y sus ojos parecen brillar como antes, aunque parece algo triste, parece que le afecto la noticia de tu boda Seto

- Seto: eso supuse, pero no había otra salida, Deblin jamás habría regresado entonces

- Yugi: solo espero que hables con él, no merece sufrir más

- Seto: tratare de encontrarme con él lo antes posible, debemos dejar que Duke se confié

- Yami: Seto tiene razón si actuamos ahora, todo podría descubrirse y lo habremos arruinado, Deblin podría huir otra vez

- Mokuba: y esta vez a quien sabe donde

_________________________________________________________

Legaban apenas a la mansión Deblin bajaron del auto para encontrarse con un chico apuesto, alto, de cabellos negros y tez blanca, y ojos grises como si fueran perlas, era el mayordomo principal de la mansión, este les recibió con gran entusiasmo como acostumbraba, adoraba al pequeño y apreciaba mucho Joey, si ese era Damián.

- Damián: Joey, cuando llegaron ayer ya no pude saludarte

- Joey: si es que estábamos algo apresurados, jeje pero las cosas marchan bien

- Damián: me alegro, como esta este chibi – dijo acercándose a Sunao-

- Sunao: bien n_n

- Joey: bien será mejor que vayamos a descansar un rato que ya va a ser hora de cenar

- Sunao: siii

- Damián: muy bien descansen, yo les subiré la cena

- Joey: si gracias

_______________________________________________

En la mansión Kaiba, después de colgar con Yugi continuaban esperando la llamada decisiva, que aun no llegaba después de toda la tarde, hasta que el sonido del teléfono hizo que todos se reunieran alrededor de este otra vez.

- Yami: ¿bueno?

- Damián: jeje perdón por la tardanza, pon el altavoz

- Yami: si

- Seto: pudiste hacerlo

- Damián: seguro que si, las coloque en cada habitación

- Seto: muy bien, ahora debes estar alerta por si pasa algo

- Damián: seguro, pero Duke ya no se enoja con la misma facilidad de antes

- Seto: no te preocupes de eso ya me encargue

- Damián: solo espero que no se sobrepase

- Seto: si algo malo llegara a suceder llamaras de inmediato a la policía, y luego a mí

- Damián: ok veremos que pasa, porque Duke acaba de llegar


	15. Chapter 15 junto a ti, fin del infierno

Cap. 15

- Damián: ok veremos que pasa, porque Duke acaba de llegar

Vio como su jefe azoto la puerta de la entrada, estaba molesto muy molesto sin duda lo que Kaiba hubiera hecho había funcionado a la perfección, ahora solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, debía estar alerta para llamar a Seto si las cosas se ponían muy pesadas para Joey.

- Duke: ¡MALDITA SEA, ESE ESTUPIDO DE KAIBA!

Joey no dudo mucho tiempo en encerrar a su hijo en su habitación, supo que su "esposo" estaba enojado y las cosas estarían feas.

Bajo para ver que sucedía, al escuchar nombrar el nombre de su amado en la voz de Duke supo que era algo grave, y no se equivoco, al ver a Duke como Bestia tirando las cosas de su escritorio y gritando maldiciones.

Se acerco para saber de que se trataba todo el alboroto pero al notar la presencia de Joey en el lugar Duke lo golpeo con toda la rabia que traía tirando a Joey al suelo dándole una patada que le saco el aire haciendo que empezara a toser, mientras que Damián que observaba la escena desde lejos (gy: que maldito, en vez de ayudar) tomaba su móvil para llamar a Kaiba antes que Duke matara a Joey a golpes ya que no parecía que se estuviera tranquilizándose.

- Damián: vamos Seto contesta el teléfono de una vez

- Seto: -al ver el número de donde le llamaban contesto rápidamente- ¡que pasa Damián!

- Damián: tienes que venir pronto o Duke matara a Joey a golpes antes de que llegues

- Seto: voy para allá

Subió a su Porche color rojo y acelero lo más que pudo para llegar a tiempo a la mansión Deblin a rescatar a su cachorro (gy: hasta que haces algo útil Setito / seto: tu eres la que escribe no yo, yo ya lo hubiera encontrado hace mucho ¬¬).

Damián vio que Duke ya había dejado inconsciente a Joey, así que decidió intervenir antes que pudiera matarlo, entro en la habitación y al verlo Duke, empezó a tirarle golpes a este también, solo que Damián era mas ágil y lograba esquivar los golpes hasta que empezaron a forcejear, haciendo tiempo para que Kaiba llegara.

Unos minutos después ambos muchachos escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse de una patada del dragón de ojos azules que entro hecho una furia, que incremento al ver a su cachorro inconsciente en el piso, entro con paso firme hacia donde estaba Duke, golpeándolo con fuerza haciendo que el pelinegro cayera al piso con la cara ensangrentada por el golpe de Kaiba que le había roto la nariz y parte del labio.

- Seto: vaya, así ya no pareces gran amenaza no Deblin

- Duke: tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate de mi casa Kaiba

- Seto: me iré, solo vine a recoger algo que me pertenece

Se acerco a donde estaba Joey y lo cargo en brazos, se dirigió a la salida donde estaba Damián con el pequeño niño que le tomaba de la mano. Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Kaiba. Recostaron a Joey en la parte trasera del auto mientras Damián y Sunao iban al frente con Seto, Sunao se quedo dormido en los brazos de Damián mientras este y Seto hablaban.

- Seto: ¿la tienes?

- Damián: seguro, la saque antes de ir por el pequeño a su habitación, ¿que piensas hacer con ella?

- Seto: no es obvio, voy a hacer que ese maldito se pudra en prisión

- Damián: ¿lo llevaras al hospital?

- Seto: no, mi médico familiar le atenderá en la mansión, si le llevo al hospital la prensa no nos dejara en paz

- Damián: es cierto, ¿Qué le dirás a Moki?, seguro preguntara que paso cuando vea a Joey en estas condiciones

- Seto: la verdad, después de todo el se encargara de cuidar al pequeño mientras Joey se recupera

- Damián: y ¿Qué se supone que le dirás a Joey cuando despierte?, el piensa que te casaste y te olvidaste de el

- Seto: intentare explicarle las cosas como sucedieron, por cierto te quedaras a cuidarlo en casa

- Damián: pero ese es tu trabajo

- Seto: lo sé pero dirijo una corporación y también soy profesor en la universidad

- Damián: es cierto lo olvidaba, jeje tus alumnos deben sufrir mucho contigo como maestro

- Seto: bah cállate

- Damián: por cierto que le hiciste a Deblin para que llegara así de furioso

- Seto: fácil, firme contrato con ilusiones Pegasus esta misma tarde, quitándole la cuenta a Deblin

- Damián: oO vaya

En unos minutos más llegaron a la mansión Kaiba, Seto cargo a Joey llevándolo a su habitación, también ordeno llevar al pequeño a la habitación que estaba frente a la suya para tenerlo cerca de su padre.

Como se esperaba Mokuba se la paso preguntando que le había pasado a Joey, tan insistente fue que Seto le tuvo que decir lo que paso horas antes en la mansión Deblin, le contaba todo con detalles mientras el doctor de Kaiba revisaba a Joey. Después de un rato el doctor salió de la habitación encontrándose con Seto que estaba fuera de esta.

- Seto: ¿Cómo esta?

- Doc: estable, pero su cuerpo esta muy herido los golpes fueron muy fuertes, le di algunos medicamentos, le recomiendo que guarde reposo, quizás despierte mañana

- Seto: entiendo

- Doc: además, tiene algo de anemia, podría ser por mala alimentación o demasiado estrés

- Seto: ya veo me encargare

- Doc: asegúrese de que coma adecuadamente y tome el medicamento que le deje

- Seto: no se preocupe, yo y Damián cuidaremos de el

El doctor salió de la mansión, mientras Kaiba entraba a la habitación para ver a su cachorro, estaba en nefastas condiciones, pero no volvería a pasar, acaricio su mejilla y quito algunos mechones de cabello que tenia sobre su cara. Noto que estaba diferente, pasó sus manos por el largo y ondulado cabello dorado y vio su expresión tan apacible mientras dormía, deposito un beso en la frente del rubio y le susurro al oído _"perdóname" _después salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar en paz.

Se dirigió a su oficina en el primer piso de la gran mansión para hablar con Damián.

- Damián: te esperaba, ¿Cómo esta Joey?

- Seto: estable, solo necesita descansar, pronto estará bien

- Kisara: eso espero porque tendremos que hablar con él para resolver todo de una vez

- Seto: si lo se, espero que me ayudes a hablar con el

- Kisara: solo espero que no le de un infarto al verme, jeje creo que será difícil de explicar todo lo que paso

- Damián: bien entonces que hare con la cinta del video

- Seto: yo me encargare de ella

Sin más Damián le do la cinta al ceo que no tardo en hacer que la cinta estuviera en las manos de los policías y obvio también llamo a su abogado, consiguiendo los papeles de divorcio para Joey.

Esa misma noche Duke Deblin fue aprendido y condenado a quince años de prisión, ahora todo parecía en paz, solo sobraba dar algunas explicaciones y enfrentar a su cachorro dorado.

¿Que le diría cuando despertara?


	16. Chapter 16 Resolviendo dudas

Cap. 16

Amanecía de nuevo en ciudad Domino, sentía su cuerpo con gran dolor, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una habitación desconocida, le dolía todo el cuerpo y vio que estaba vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, después de mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse en la cama vio a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba y el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, pensaba, intentaba recordar que había pasado, pero el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a un niño de 13 años, de cabellos negros y ojos expresivos.

- Mokuba: ¿Cómo te sientes Joey?

- Joey: ¿Mokuba?, que haces aquí

- Mokuba: pues aquí vivo, que esperabas

- Joey: espera, ¿en dónde estoy?

- Mokuba: pues donde mas, en la mansión Kaiba

- Joey: ¡que!, pero que hago aquí

- Mokuba: pues recuperándote de esas heridas, sabes nos tenias muy preocupados

- Joey: no entiendo, como llegue aquí

- Kisara: pues fue todo un lio jeje

Joey volteo a ver a la persona que había entrado a la habitación, una chica rubia de cabello largo, si la había visto en alguna parte, "_donde, donde la he visto" _después de un momento su cerebro reacciono "_ES LA ESPOSA DE SETO"._

- Kisara: espero que te sientas mejor, vaya que nos diste un gran susto –le dijo mientras acercaba una charola con un sustancioso desayuno para el rubio- vamos no me mires así, mi nombre es Kisara y me da mucho gusto conocerte – le dijo tendiéndole la mano que el rubio acepto, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada-

- Joey: mucho gusto mi nombre es…

- Kisara: Joey Wheeler no es así

- Joey: si

- Mokuba: bueno yo debo irme espero que te sientas mejor Joey

- Joey: si gracias

Vio a Mokuba salir, pero también noto que la chica no tenia las intenciones de irse, eso le hacía sentirse mal de sobremanera, es que acaso quería presumirle lo que él no tendría jamás, le dolía en el alma tener a la esposa del amor de su vida ahí en la misma habitación.

- Kisara: veo que te incomoda mi presencia no es así

- Joey: no es eso

- Kisara: es por Seto

- Joey: yo…

- Seto: que le estabas diciendo Kisara

Ahora si se había quedado petrificado, ahí estaba en la misma habitación el objeto de su amor imposible, le miraba esos ojos azules brillaban más que nunca, pero como, por que le ayudo, acaso ¿no le odiaba?, como saberlo, observo al ojiazul acercarse a ellos, y le vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a él.

- Joey: Se…Seto

- Kisara: será mejor hacerlo ahora Seto

- Seto: si

- Joey: q…q pasa?

Iba a preguntar mas cuando sintió unos labios pegados a los suyos, su corazón y su mente se desconectaron por un momento disfrutando de aquel contacto, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse de nuevo.

- Joey: yo….

- Seto: shhhh, no hables, sé que esto es confuso, pero antes de continuar debo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que contestes con la verdad

- Joey: s…si

- Seto: ¿todavía me amas?

- Joey: O_O pero, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Seto: por favor responde Joey

- Kisara: no te preocupes, contesta con sinceridad

- Joey: no…no podría negar lo que siento por ti Seto, pero no quiero arruinar tu matrimonio yo…

- Seto: shhhh, yo también te amo –le dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios-

- Joey: pero ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?, no quiero que esta sea una broma cruel

- Seto: eso jamás – le abrazo y Joey noto que salir lagrimas de los ojos del dragón- yo jamás te mentiría, te amo, con todo mi corazón

- Joey: pero tu, tu estas casado Seto yo…

- Kisara: te equivocas Seto no esta casado

- Joey: ¿Cómo?

- Seto: todo fue una farsa, para que volvieras a la ciudad

Joey sintió que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el no le había olvidado como creyó, al mismo tiempo se sintió miserable por no haber confiado en que Seto le rescataría, ahora le había escuchado decir que lo amaba no podía sentirse mas feliz en ese momento, pero aun así ¿Cómo llego el a la mansión Kaiba?, y aun mas importante ¿donde estaba su hijo?

- Joey: ¿co…como llegue aquí?, ¿Dónde esta Sunao?

- Seto: tranquilo Sunao esta en la habitación de enfrente, no te preocupes

- Joey: pero como que no me preocupe Duke pude quitarme a i hijo

- Seto: no lo hará, porque ya estas divorciado, porque tienes la custodia total y por que el esta en la cárcel

- Joey: ¿pero cómo? No entiendo

- Seto: logramos conseguir pruebas de que el te golpeaba y con eso y un buen abogado (gy: no el de la otra vez) fue fácil

- Joey: entonces, ¿tengo a mi hijo?

- Seto: si cachorro

- Joey: pero tu matrimonio entonces es…

- Seto: totalmente falso, pero me gustaría uno verdadero

- Joey: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Seto: Joey, yo quiero, quiero que te cases conmigo

- Joey: O///O es broma Seto

- Seto: jamás bromearía con algo así

- Joey: si claro que si Seto quiero casarme contigo!

Sin más se abalanzo sobre el castaño para besarle, a lo que esta correspondió gustoso, pero el rubio se separo de golpe.

- Joey: Seto, entonces de donde conoces a Kisara

(gy: cuando comenzaron a besarse Kisara salió de la habitación)

- Seto: bueno es una larga historia, pero bien te contare. Cuando me entere que Deblin te había sacado de la ciudad, me deprimí muchísimo, así que decidí hacer algo para distraerme cuando pensé que te había perdido estuve llamando a varios de mis contactos y conseguí un trabajo fuera de la empresa como profesor de la universidad más prestigiosa de Domino

- Joey: vaya ahora también eres profesor

- Seto: claro pero bien continuo, llevaba una semana como profesor y yo seguía en mi depresión, un día acababa mi clase y me dirigí a la biblioteca, fue ahí donde la conocí, es maestra de literatura y pronto se volvió mi amiga, le conté sobre ti y ella fue la que tuvo la idea de fingir una boda para que Duke volviera a la ciudad pensando que ya no había riesgo de separarte de él, estando yo casado

- Joey: ya veo, a pesar de todo no te olvidaste de mi

- Seto: jamás lo haría

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, parecía que nada iba mal, pero un pensamiento en la mente del dragón de ojos azules le hizo romper el beso.

- Joey: ¿sucede algo malo koneko?

- Seto: que tal si Sunao no me acepta como padre cachorro

- Joey: ¿pero por que piensas eso?

- Seto: pues si lleva la sangre de Duke en sus venas quizá y llegue a odiarme

- Joey: no te preocupes por eso

- Seto: porque estas tan seguro

- Joey: pues porque Sunao no es hijo de Duke

- Seto: …………….oO?!


	17. Chapter 17 explicaciones y secretos

Cap. 17

-Seto: ….. Creo que escuche mal, dijiste que Sunao no es hijo de Deblin

- Joey: si eso dije n_n

- Seto: ¡ACASO ESTUVISTE CON ALGUIEN MAS!

- Joey: ah Seto…

- Seto: no puedo creerlo, engañaste a Deblin, pero

- Joey: Seto…

- Seto: es solo que no puedo creerlo de ti, ¡¿de quién es ese niño?!

- Joey: ¡¡SETO!!

- Seto: perdona pero es que

- Joey: mira todo tiene una explicación razonable pero si no me dejas hablar no puedo explicarte lo que paso

- Seto: muy bien pero quiero las cosas desde el principio, desde porque te casaste con Deblin hasta de quien es el padre de ese niño

- Joey: ahhh muy bien, pero promete que escucharas hasta el final

- Seto: escucho

- Joey: veras cuando yo tenía ocho años…

- Seto: y eso que tiene que ver

- Joey: querías las cosas desde el principio ¿o no?

- Seto: ahhh muy bien continúa

- Joey: bien como iba diciendo cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi madre enfermo gravemente, no teníamos dinero para pagar el tratamiento, así que poco tiempo después ella murió, al parecer mi padre se deprimió demasiado y se refugió en el alcohol y las drogas, se volvió agresivo y me culpaba de que ella muriera, empezó a golpearme y a decirme que yo no valía nada, al grado que yo me creí todas esas cosas

- Seto: Joey...

- Joey: pase por eso casi toda mi adolescencia, cuando cumplí diecinueve años conseguí una beca para la universidad, así que escape de mi casa y rente un pequeño departamento para vivir yo solo, justamente ahí fue donde conocí a Duke Deblin, nos volvimos amigos muy rápido y me enamore de él, tiempo después de eso empezamos a salir y luego pues me pidió que me casara con él, pero bien ya ves lo que resulto de ese amor tan enfermizo

- Seto: bien ahora me queda claro como terminaste casándote con Deblin pero eso no me dice quien es el padre del niño

- Joey: a eso voy, veras, cuando paso un año de que me case con el nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos algo mas, pensamos en un bebe, pero desgraciadamente ni Duke ni yo somos donceles por lo cual eso era imposible

- Seto: espera entonces Sunao tampoco es tu hijo

- Joey: en efecto, adoptamos a Sunao cuando tenía un mes de nacido, y dos meses después fue cuando el carácter de Duke, empezó a ser mucho más agresivo

- Seto: al menos ahora entiendo el porqué de muchas cosas

- Joey: espero que todo esto no te moleste

- Seto: no me molesta, me parece algo sorprendente todo lo que tuviste que vivir, has sido muy fuerte

- Joey: lo se

- Seto: bueno será mejor que organicemos nuestra boda, porque ambos tendremos mucho trabajo

- Joey: ¿trabajo?

- Seto: perdón no te lo mencione, con Deblin en la cárcel durante años, según lo que el mismo redacto todas las acciones de la empresa de su corporación son pasadas a su primogénito, pero como su hijo tiene apenas dos años y medio, quien crees que se queda con las acciones

- Joey: quieres decir que yo

- Seto: efectivamente, ahora tú eres el dueño de corporación Deblin

____________________________________________

Pasó casi un mes desde ese momento, se la pasaron en los preparativos de la boda que a Sunao le pareció desde el principio una magnífica idea ya que se había encariñado con el castaño en poco tiempo, ese mismo mes Joey decidió fusionar Corporación Deblin con KC ya que él no sabía nada de negocios y decidió dejarlo en manos de Seto.

Por fin las cosas estaban bien, pero había un secreto que el dragón quería llevarse a la tumba, pero con todo lo que había pasado ahora no sabía si callarlo como quería o decirle a su cachorro, justamente en ese momento Seto y Mokuba platicaban.

- Mokuba: a ver si entendí hermano, ¿dices que Sunao es adoptado?

- Seto: efectivamente ya que Joey no puede concebir niños

- Mokuba: ¿se lo dirás?

- Seto: no lo sé aun, justamente en eso pensaba, pero no se cual será su reacción

- Mokuba: ¿tienes miedo?

- Seto: pues claro que lo tengo, eres el único que sabe de esto ni siquiera Yami lo sabe

- Mokuba: pues creo que a Joey le agradaría saberlo

- Seto: lo pensare de aquí a la boda, eso podría cambiar nuestra relación


	18. Chapter 18 secreto descubierto

Cap. 18

La mansión Kaiba estaba a reventar, había gente importante a donde quiera que miraran, la prensa trataba de acercarse para hacer preguntas, ahora si era el día más feliz de su vida, estaba frente al espejo de su habitación acompañado de Mokuba, el chibi solo le observaba desde la cama, por fin se había arreglado, se vio por última vez en el espejo a decir verdad se veía muy bien, llevaba puesto un traje color negro, algo conservador para su gusto pero se veía bien, mientras que su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta como siempre lo peinaba.

- Mokuba: Joey, no crees que ya te viste suficiente en el espejo

- Joey: ya voy…

- Mokuba: ¬¬ la gente ya se acomodo para la ceremonia y nosotros seguimos aquí

- Joey: ok, vamos

Mokuba lo llevo al altar que habían preparado dentro de la mansión.

- Joey: ¿Dónde esta Seto?

- Mokuba: enseguida viene no te preocupes

Enseguida la música del órgano empezó a sonar (gy: esa musiquita de todas la bodas de tu tu tutu tu tu tutu, jeje soy pésimas para las onomatopeyas pero creo que saben cual es) Joey volteo viendo a la persona más hermosa jamás vista, tanto que le parecía una ilusión, ahí estaba su castaño caminando lentamente hacia él, llevaba puesto un traje completamente de color blanco y su cabello peinado rebeldemente y que decir de sus ojos, esos zafiros azules se veían más brillantes que nunca, sin duda había felicidad en aquellas hermosas e intensas orbes, por fin estaba junto a él y se tomaron de la mano.

La ceremonia prosiguió sin ningún problema, ambos dieron sus votos y terminaron con un apasionado pero tierno beso (gy: si ya sé que me salte la ceremonia, pero me parece que sería aburrido escribirla jeje)

Estaban en la fiesta, Seto y Joey estaban sentados en una banca del jardín para estar a solas un momento tratando de huir de la prensa, muy pronto se unieron a esta y Joey convenció a Seto de bailar un rato aunque terminaron sentados en su mesa besándose tiernamente.

Algunas horas después los invitados empezaron a retirarse hasta que la mansión quedo vacía a excepción de Mokuba, Seto y Joey, el primero estaba cansado y se retiro a dormir mientras que los otros dos se dirigieron a su habitación.

- Joey: fue una magnifica fiesta

- Seto: me alegra que la disfrutaras eso es lo importante

- Joey: gracias, me has dado lo que siempre dese y me has hecho la boda de mis sueños

- Seto: bueno, todavía no termina

- Joey: ¿a no?

- Seto: no, aun falta lo más importante

Se acerco a Joey de manera muy sexy y se recostó sobre el en la cama, comenzaron a besarse lentamente hasta que el rubio sintió un lengua sobre sus labios pretendiendo entrar a su boca cosa que no le fue negada, esos beso tiernos y dulces se transformaron en unos apasionados y devoradores haciendo que ambos se excitaran un poco.

Sin más el rubio empezó a acariciar la espalda del dragón metiendo sus manos en la camisa para tratar de quitarla hasta lograrlo, poco a poco las prendas de ambos se encontraban regadas por toda la habitación, estaban sentados frente a frente, mientras se besaban y claro las caricias no faltaban.

Seto se apodero de cuello del rubio sacando un leve gemido de este para después subir al lóbulo de su oreja, ambos estaban mas excitados que nunca, sus cuerpos sin duda pedían un contacto aun mayor, haciendo que Seto tomara por fin un poco de iniciativa aunque algo inesperada que le susurro a Joey.

- Seto: to…tómame Joey

Sin duda el rubio se sorprendió pero también quería un contacto más intimo con el castaño que solo se dejo llevar por esas palabras, se posiciono arriba del neko haciendo que este instintivamente abriera un poco las piernas colocándose entre ellas mientras se encargaba de besar su pecho sacando gemidos por parte de el castaño, continuo bajando por el pecho de este hasta llegar a la hombría de este que sin dudar empezó a lamer logrando que el neko jadeara de placer cada vez mas.

- Seto: ahhh...ahh Joey

- Joey: no te desesperes aun falta

Diciendo esto llevo tres dedos de su mano a la boca del castaño, que empezó a lamerlos mientras sentía la lengua del cachorro en su hombría volviéndole loco, hasta que sintió como algo invadía su parte trasera haciéndole sacar un leve gemido de dolor.

- Seto: ahhh!

- Joey: gomen te lastime

- Seto: co…continúa por favor

Joey empezó a mover el primer dedo dentro del castaño escuchando algunas quejas que pronto desaparecieron así que decidió meter un segundo dedo moviéndolos en el interior del otro, al tercer dedo parecía que Seto se había acostumbrado.

- Seto: ya…ya no me tortures… ahhh… te necesito dentro

- Joey: muy bien mi lindo neko

Sin dudarlo mas tiempo Joey saco los tres dedos del interior de Seto y empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente en este, espero un poco para que su neko se acostumbrara hasta que sintió que este empezó a moverse decidió empezar a embestirlo lentamente haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

En pocos minutos esas embestidas lentas y cuidadosas se volvieron rápidas y frenéticas por ambas partes.

- Seto: ahhh…ahhh mas… mas rápido

- Joey: ahhh muy bien

En poco tiempo el castaño termino en medio de ambos cuerpos mientras que Joey se vaciaba dentro del castaño, después de unos momentos salió cuidadosamente del interior de Seto para no lastimarle, después de todo ahora no se podría sentar en un buen tiempo, se recostaron sobre la cama y se abrazaron un momento hasta que el aire les regreso para poder hablar.

- Joey: vaya creo que fue la experiencia mas increíble de mi vida

- Seto: también fue lo fue para mi

- Joey: sabes Seto, siempre pensé que tu serias quien me tomara

- Seto: sobre eso, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte cachorro

- Joey: ¿Qué sucede?

- Seto: Joey…yo

- Joey: vamos neko ya dime

- Seto: Joey yo… soy un doncel

- Joey:….Oo

- Seto: ¿Joey?, ¿estás bien?

- Joey: yo…no puedo creerlo, tu…tu eres un doncel!!!

- Seto: perdona, tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, debí decírtelo antes

- Joey: no perdóname tú a mí, yo no quise reaccionar así, yo te amo tal como eres

- Seto: entonces supongo que no te molesta

- Joey: al contrario, es posible que dentro de unos meses haya otro Kaiba en la mansión

- Seto: O///O si supongo

- Joey: jeje será mejor que durmamos ya

- Seto: si

_____________________________________________________

Cinco años después, la mansión Kaiba estaba más animada que nunca, Joey se encontraba arreglando el jardín de la mansión con ayuda de un niño rubio de ojos esmeraldas y una pequeña niña de cabello lago y quien lo diría tricolor cono el de sus padres que se encontraban en alguna parte de la mansión.

- Yami: perdona la tardanza Joey, Seto me ha cargado de trabajo hasta el cuello

- Joey: no te preocupes no da ningún problema Yami

- Yami: bueno mi pequeña es hora de irnos o papi se va a preocupar

- siii vamos a ver a papi-

El de cabellos de tricolor y su hija se despidieron de Joey y de Seto que venia bajando las escaleras con una personita que se escondía detrás del ceo.

- Seto: de nuevo en el jardín

- Sunao: si papá que te parece

- Seto: que han hecho un gran trabajo

- Joey: y bien, ¿Quién se esconde detrás de papa?

- Seto: jeje vamos Nigel ve con papi

Detrás de Seto salió un pequeño de poco más de cuatro años de cabellos castaños y ojos mieles que le hacían lucir extremadamente adorable.

- Nigel: hola

- Joey: veo que despertaste por fin dormilón, quieres ayudarnos en el jardín

- Nigel: siii

Seto y Joey veía como sus hijos jugaban en el jardín mientras conversaban.

- Seto: jeje, como ves a nuestra familia

- Joey: mmm, pues opino que me hace falta otro angelito de ojos azules

- Seto: jeje pues sabremos si se te hizo realidad en siete meses

- Joey: ¿deberíamos decirles de su nuevo hermanito?

- Seto: creo que debemos esperar, aunque Mokuba salto de alegría cuando se lo dije

- Joey: me lo imagino

- Seto: y como crees que lo tomen ellos

- Joey: solo se que seremos muy felices sin importar lo que pase

- Seto: seguro que si mi cachorro, seguro que si


End file.
